The Healing Touch
by Near Death Happiness
Summary: A young shy and nerdy girl named Wendy, when expelled from her old school from a bizarre unexplainable occurrence is forced to leave and attend a new school in a new city. There she meets a boy named Buddy Pine and they instantly click. But once they get older and things begin to change in their lives will they manage to continue to be friends? Maybe even more? (OC/Syndrome fic)
1. Chapter 1: Super SideKicks?

Chapter 1: Super sidekicks?

This wasn't good not good at all! Absolutely unacceptable!

"Mom, you know this is a horrible idea…N-not after last time…! Please don't make me do this again…!" I begged, my mom for the trillionth time as we parked in front of my school that I was to attend. We had just moved here to the city Metroville. We used to live in another city called Rocksvale city but after a couple little complications, we had to move.

Now you're probably wondering why moving away from Rocksvale was so important. Well it was basically my entire fault, actually. I don't know how it happened but it just did…! It was just some normal average day at Rocksvale high and I was sitting alone in the court yard eating lunch while reading my favorite comic book of all time and all of a sudden these two jerks came over and stole my most priced and favorite comic book. I've only read that comic book about fifty times, if not more! It had meant a whole lot to me and these boys just thought it would be funny to steal it from me!

I begged them to give it back to me and they laughed and taunted me and eventually threw my entire comic book into a puddle of dirty water on the ground. I don't know what happened to me but all of a sudden, I had gotten so angry I tried to push them away but instead these bright blasts of green light burst from my hands and knocked the two boys over on the ground and into unconsciousness!

My pale blue eyes and hands were shining a bright green aura. I could not tell you how terrified I was when that had happened. The students around the court yard had all rallied around the boys and me, and were all staring in shock, that some blonde, miniature, nerdy girl like me had done something so brutal. Not to mention they were horrified at my appearance since I was basically glowing green.

The teachers had come over and had suspended me from school that day. I was scared because I was usually considered the good girl. Plus, glowing colors and being able to shoot green lazars out of your hands was pretty unnerving. The school administration talked to my parents about the whole ordeal and ended up expelling me from the school. They accused me of practicing witch-craft…! Can you believe that…?!

I don't know anything about black-magic, well except for the magic, Mrs. Spell Castor in one of my comic books uses…! But I doubt that had anything to do with it.

So here I was in Metro city. My parents moved away from Rocksvale and went here because apparently abilities such as mine were more welcomed here. I didn't really care that we had left Rocksvale, it's not like I had any friends there anyways, except this one strange kid that never talked but other than that. I was basically out casted… I was actually excited we moved here, supers lived in this city and there was nothing more in the world that I would want to do then meet an actual super hero! The part that was bothering me was transferring to a new school. I just wanted to be home-schooled. I don't know if I could take the embarrassment again if something like that happened again. I didn't want to burden my family again with this really strange ability of mine. I kind of just wanted to be normal…So I could make a friend…One that actually talked back to me when I tried to engage in conversation with them …

"Wendy, Wendy…Please sweetheart, just calm down. It will be fine. I promise. Just try and not let that uh…'thing' happen again… Okay darling…?" my mother named Faith told me with a small sympathetic smile.

I sighed heavily and drug out my light blue super-hero styled messenger bag out of the van with me and slung the strap of it over my shoulder.

"Yeah mom, whatever you say." I muttered doubtfully and began walking cautiously over to the entrance of the large school. My mom waved me off with a blown kiss and drove away to leave me in this new world.

I breathed in and out over and over again to try and comfort myself. I was not going to be weird, awkward, and _too_ nerdy. I am not going to screw this up. I kept telling myself over and over in my head and was so busy doing so, I ran straight into a tall muscular boy that had the school jacket on. He turned from talking to some girl and looked down at me. I gasped and took myself out of my trance and looked up at him sheepishly.

"O-oh hi…. S-sorry… I didn't mean to-"he cut me off and glared.

"Watch where you're going next time, huh…?" he hissed and I gulped and nodded quickly.

"Of course... Sorry!" I inquired nervously and sped by him as fast as possible. Way to make a first impression, Wendy. You're already looking like a big dunce!

I sighed and found my locker and began putting in my combo. It was when I was in the middle of putting in the combo I heard a bunch of ruckus coming from down the hall.

"HEY DWEEB…! Why aren't you out walking old ladies cross the street!? I thought you were some kind of super, Haha!" a dumb sounding boy that was dressed in a black leather jacket, with long brown hair began shoving a shorter kid that had light orange hair that was almost blonde and a most peculiar outfit on. It kind of looked like something a super hero would wear…

"H-Hey, stop it! Don't you realize WHO you are pushing around! I am Incrediboy…! Mr. Incredible's one and only, best side kick there is!" the boy shouted confidently.

The boy in the black jacket sneered and began laughing with his two other buddies that had tagged along side him.

"Can you believe this guy..? What a nerd!"

I frowned and felt completely livid with these jerks. They reminded me of those guys that got me kicked out of my last school. I stormed over to the three older boys and glared them while holding my books that I had gotten out of my locker, tightly to my chest.

"Hey, leave him alone! Don't you have anything better to do…?" I intervened while glaring the three through my pale blue eyes.

The three boys and the masked light orange headed kid looked at me all in shock.

The long brown haired guy sneered once again and stepped closer to me and looked down at my much shorter form with a smirk, "Well, well who's this…? His girlfriend…?" he inquired snidely and his two other goons began roaring with laughter at his comment.

I stared up at him without faltering from my angered expression, "**I said** leave him alone." I told him boldly and he narrowed his brown eyes at me more.

"And what if I don't little girl…?"

"Ohh..!" the two other guys chanted and began laughing some more.

The light orange haired boy stared at me in shock as if I was doing something taboo. I stood there and sighed deeply before glancing away nervously.

I wanted to look tough and kick the guy in the shin or something but I knew if I were to beat up some people on the first day. I could be suspended again…Or worse.

"That's what I thought…" He said with a smirk and was about to turn around back to the boy that had called himself "Incrediboy".

I felt anger shiver down my spine, it was then I didn't even realize what I had done. I pulled back my leg and kicked the boy as hard as I could right in the groin. The guy shouted in a high-pitched crackly tone before holding himself down south and stumbling backwards. His two guy friends watched him in horror and turned back to me with narrowed eyes.

"You're goanna pay for that!" They both hollered in unison and began racing towards me.

It was then the light-headed kid took action and ran towards me and grabbed my hand, "Let's go!" he shouted to me and began running and pulling me away from the scene.

We began running as fast as we could down the halls with the two other goons chasing after us from behind. The light-headed kid pushed through the many crowds of people and took a turn with me before quickly opening a closet door and ushering me inside with him. He closed the door behind us and put his gloved hand over my mouth as I squeaked when I heard the boys outside the door yelling for us to "come out and take it like a man".

We waited a couple minutes in the dark storage closet until the sounds outside went away. The boy sighed and took his gloved hand off of my mouth and suddenly turned the light on and looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Wow…Well that was exciting…H-Heh…Thanks anyways…Though I could have taken care of them myself of course… But other than that…Who are you if you wouldn't mind me asking…?" he asked kindly.

I smiled shyly and laughed a bit," Oh…My name's Wendy…Sorry I butted in but I just don't like to see people get picked on." I replied and he nodded slowly with a doubtful look.

"I wouldn't say I was 'getting picked on' but I suppose you have my thanks, Wendy! So thanks again…!"

I smiled timidly and nodded, "Do they always act like that…?" I asked.

He nodded and began to slightly open the door and peek through it to make sure no other trouble was stirring from outside.

"Usually…But most of the time I just pity them because they are obviously jealous of who I am!" he told me with lots of pride in his tone.

"Oh…Who are you then…? U-uh, if you don't mind me asking, I'm not from around here. I just moved here a couple days ago…" I told him while trying not to offend my new orange-headed and blue masked friend.

He began to open the door for me and I stepped out of it and looked back at him to see him closing the closet door behind him and then turn to look at me with a smile.

"Oh a new-comer, huh..? Well, Wendy… Feast your eyes…! For I am thee amazing Incrediboy! The very super awesome one and only sidekick of Mr. Incredible, himself…!"

I looked at him and blinked a couple times before grinning dumbly, "A sidekick to a real hero…? That's amazing!" I told him excitedly.

He grinned even wider if possible towards me and nodded quickly, "Y-you really think so…!? W-Well…**Of course**, you would think so…! I mean it's not every day you meet a real hero!"

I smiled and nodded and glanced at my watch casually and jumped when I saw the time, "Ack…! I'm so late for class on my first day! U-uh not good…Um…I'm REALLY sorry but I really have to get going to class… Um, I'll see you later then uh…uhm...-"

"Oh...! Haha, its Buddy!" he told me with his grin never ceasing from his face.

"Oh…! Well Buddy then, Heheh…I'll see you around then…?" I asked politely and he nodded vigorously.

"Definitely…!"

I smiled sweetly towards him and nodded once more before waving him a simple good bye and began running off to my first class.

A couple classes went by. Nothing went out of the ordinary, fortunately. It was finally time for lunch and I was starved!

I walked in the lunch room and looked around for a place to sit in the large mass of different students.

It was then I saw a familiar face waving enthusiastically at me from an empty table in the back. I smiled when I saw Buddy, I started to walk back over to the table he was seated at.

"Hey, Wendy!" he stated happily and I smiled back towards him and sat down next him while putting my messenger back down on the table in front of me.

"Hi Buddy…" I answered back and began pulling out my lunch from inside my messenger bag.

"How have things been for you on your first day…!?" He asked and I glanced at him and shrugged a bit.

"Pretty good nothing out of the ordinary, which is a relief…?" I replied and took a small bite out of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He nodded and his gaze seemed to pause on my messenger bag and his grin returned on his smiling face.

"Wow..! That's a nice bag you have there! It has all of the super heroes from Magma Jet's comic book, bonus edition 58! I didn't know girls were even into that stuff!" Buddy beamed in excitement as he gazed over the many details of the blue bag.

I blushed in embarrassment and shrugged with a light sheepish smile, "Y-yeah I'm kind of a nerd like that… I'm really into comics..."

"Really…?! That's so cool… You are literally like the first person at this school or…Really I ever met that was into this like I am!" he said and looked at me with an overly happy expression.

I nodded and set my sandwich down, "I was kind of like that back at my old school…Nobody appreciated comics or supers like I did…Everyone was too into other things like… Fashion, music, and all that other stuff…"

"Well I'm glad to know I'm not the only one… Say why did you leave your old school and move here to Metro city…? If ya don't mind me asking…?" Buddy asked curiously and I sighed shakily and glanced away from his bright ocean blue eyes.

"It's kind of a long story…And you probably won't believe me…" I confessed nervously.

"Oh come on…! Try me. We've got plenty of time!"

I took one more sigh before giving into Buddy's questioning, "Well…I used to live in a city called Rocksvale but we moved mostly because I…uhm…-"I fumbled with my hands on my lap and struggled to explain what had happened that day. It was embarrassing and most likely unbelievable.

"What's wrong…?" Buddy asked in concern, noticing my discomfort.

"I-I did something at my school that made us leave the city…."

"You did…? What happened?"

"These boys at lunch were bullying me and they threw my favorite comic book into a puddle and ruined the whole entire thing…I-I got so angry and I-….I-I reached out to push them away but something else happened…" I said shakily as I began looking in any direction except Buddy's.

Buddy cocked his head and stared at me in anticipation. I sighed one more time shakily before continuing.

"I-I blasted them with a green light that came out of my hands…My hands started to glow and my eyes did too…The boys went unconscious and the school expelled me and accused me of witch-craft…"

Buddy stayed silent a moment before reacting in the most unexpected way.

"You blasted them…? THAT'S _INCREDIBLE!_ YOU MUST HAVE SUPER POWERS, WENDY!"

I froze on the spot and turned my head sharply towards Buddy's excited face.

"Super….Powers…?" I stated very slowly.

"Yeah…! Oh my ghosh, that's so cool! You know what…? I think I have an idea!" he exclaimed and I eyed him in confusion.

"Huh…What are you talking about, Buddy?"

"How about this…? I wouldn't **ever** ask just ANYONE to do this but I like you and you have super powers! So…I'll make you a proposition!" he told me still beaming in sheer excitement.

"How about you become Mr. Incredible's 2nd side kick..! Incredigirl…!"

My pale blue eyes widen and I almost snorted in laughter, "M-me…? A super-hero's sidekick…? I-I don't think so, Buddy…" I said doubtfully though part of me was screaming to jump up and down in joy and accept.

Buddy's face fell to a frown and he spoke up again in an almost begging tone, "Oh come on, Wendy! It would be perfect! Just think of the possibilities! You could save people's lives and fight next to the most amazing super-hero that has ever lived..!"

I bit my lip and pondered it for a moment. There were a lot of pros and cons to this situation.

Buddy sat there and clasped his hands together and watched me intensely with big bright blue puppy eyes.

"Oh please, Wendy… Please…!"

I sighed one last time and smiled a bit, "I-I guess…But I don't-"I was cut off to Buddy literally getting so excited he latched on to me with a death like hug.

"YES! THIS WILL BE AMAZING…! OR SHOULD I SAY INCREDIBLE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON MR. INCREDIBLE'S FACE WHEN HE GETS TO SEE HE DOESN'T JUST HAVE **ONE** SIDEKICK BUT TWO! THIS IS SO COOL!"

I blushed and giggled slightly at Buddy's enthusiasm. Though I couldn't help but be a little curious…Did Buddy have a super power…?

Once Buddy let go of me I decided to ask him, "So um, Buddy do you have a super power…?" I asked curiously and he smiled sheepishly before replying to me.

"Well not really…no…-BUT I do have the best gadgets that I have personally made all by myself!"

"Really…? That's cool. Can I see one of them sometime…?" I asked and he laughed at me like what I said was ridiculous.

"Well DUH…! You're Incredigirl now! You'll see my awesome gadgets all the time. I might even make you one or two if you'd like!" Buddy said with a grin and I smiled and nodded.

"That would be awfully nice of you Buddy."

Buddy nodded quickly again, "My most favorite gadget I made is my rocket boots! They're actually my newest invention…! I'm going to use them for my next… OR I guess it will be OUR next run in with Mr. Incredible and the bad guys!"

I was about to reply to Buddy but the bell began to chime loudly and all the students in the lunch room began to stand up and throw away their food and move on to their next classes.

Buddy pouted and glanced over at all the students before he looked back at me, "I'll make you a costume too because no super hero or side kick is complete without a costume of their very own! Only thing is, I'm going to need your measurements…If you can… meet me after school and I can take you back to my house so we can get them real quick...If you can of course!"

I looked at him surprised but nodded, "Yeah, I don't think my parents would mind…I'll call them on my cell after school to make sure."

"Alright..! Awesome…! See you later then, Wendy….Or should I say…Incredigirl!" Buddy replied cheerfully as he threw his stuff out and began walking out of the lunch room with me and going off to our next classes for the day.

After school had ended I stood outside the school and called my parents to ask if going over to Buddy's was okay. They told me it was okay but they said to keep my phone on me at all times, just in case. They were always sometimes paranoid about different things like that but that's just how parents are to make sure their children are safe.

I waited for a couple moments and soon saw Buddy come running over to me with a smile.

"Hey, Wendy…! Did you call your parents…?" he asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Yup, they said it was alright…Though they gave me the whole parent talk since they haven't met you yet…" I mused and he laughed.

"If they only knew WHO I was! You couldn't be anywhere safer!"

I laughed and nodded. I had to admit he was pretty dorky but he was really sweet. And I guess I was pretty dorky myself so…We're the birds of a feather, huh…?

"Well come on…! We need to get your measurements and costume ready before something happens and Mr. Incredible needs us!" he exclaimed and grabbed my hand which made me blush a little in embarrassment. He didn't seem to notice though as he began dragging me away towards his house that actually wasn't too far away.

Once we arrived Buddy took me to his room. Apparently, his parents weren't there since they had been still working. So it was just Buddy and me at the moment alone in the house.

Buddy's room was absolutely covered and when I say covered I mean littered with Mr. Incredible related things. Posters of him, figurines of him, comic books of him, he even had a giant picture frame that was centered in the room with Mr. Incredible pictured in the middle (it almost looked a bit like some kind of shrine). And I thought I was obsessed with comics and super heroes! Buddy was absolutely infatuated with this guy!

"You've got quite the collection here…" I mused in amusement while looking around at the many decorations.

"Awesome isn't it…? I got a lot of it online! It's amazing all the things you can get on there." Buddy said to me as he was going through one of his drawers to find measurement tape.

"Wah-la..! Found it…!" Buddy shouted as he whipped around and showed me the measurement tape in triumph.

I blinked a couple times as Buddy seemed to pause in thought and his face went a little red.

"Hmm…I hope you don't mind, I'm going to have to um get kind of close to get measurements a-and what not…" he said much more quickly and quietly then I've ever heard him talk. I nodded sheepishly and shrugged.

"No big deal…"

He nodded quietly and went over to his desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen to write down the measurements. He then walked over very close to me and began sheepishly placing the tape around different parts of my body to get measurements for the costume.

To take my mind off the fact that Buddy was so close, I glanced around his room some more. I noticed he had a whole collection of different little gadgets next to his bed.

"You actually made all those yourself…?" I asked as he walked over and quickly wrote down one of the measurements on the piece of paper.

He glanced over at what I was talking about and smiled, "Yup, all by myself. Pretty cool, right…?"

"Way more than cool… I could never dream of making something like that without maybe hurting myself." I stated while laughing dumbly to myself at the thought.

Buddy chuckled and replied, "Well at least you have super powers… You should really show off your powers when ya get the chance. I would love to see them!"

I bit my lip and scrunched my face slightly at the thought, "I'm not even really sure how to use them, honestly…"

"Well you'll just have to practice! Practice makes perfect like they always say!" Buddy said and took the last measurement and wrote it down.

"All done!" he stated proudly and I turned to look at him.

"So…What exactly is the costume going to look like…?" I asked him and he gave a thoughtful expression.

"Well I thought I would make it close to my own design…But of course more girlish I guess…Since well… You're a girl!" He chuckled nervously at that and walked over and took out one of his gadgets.

"These are my rocket boots, awesome aren't they…? They're my newest design."

I looked at it and slowly put my hand out and touched it, which was a major mistake. Because right as I did I must of clicked the button to turn them on because they started to go berserk and fly out of Buddy's hands.

"AH. I-I'M SO SORRY!" I yelped and ducked as the boots began flying aimlessly around the room while making a mess in its path.

Buddy also yelped and ducked as his own gadget flew around. He quickly attempted to grab on to them before they made any more of a mess. He was thankfully successful and he turned them off but it accidently burned him a tiny bit in the process from the flames. He then breathed in and out in a sigh of relief while trying to ignore the tiny burn on his hand.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid..! Jeez, I'm so sorry! Are you okay…?!" I chanted over and over again but he just chuckled slightly.

"It's okay, I'm fine…But next time…I don't think I'm going to let you touch them until I tell you how it works." Buddy teased and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" I muttered one last time and shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

"It's no big deal. You didn't mean too…" Buddy reassured and put his rocket boots back where they once were.

"And this is exactly why I told you I could never make gadgets like you. They're out to kill me and possibly everyone else if I was to handle them..!"

Buddy laughed at me and smiled lightly, "It would have been fine…If you hadn't touched the manual button to turn it on."

"Ah jeez…" I murmured and then walked over and grabbed his hand.

"You're hurt…"

"Huh…? Oh, it's nothing... Just a tiny little burn…" Buddy said but suddenly something unexpected happened.

A green aura from where my hand began to glow and all of a sudden the burn on Buddy's hand suddenly began to disappear.

Buddy and I stared down at his own hand in shock.

"What the…" I muttered and Buddy's shocked face turned to complete and utter amazement.

"YOU HAVE HEALING POWERS…!?" He stated loudly in astonishment.

"Uh…I-I didn't know…I-I could do that…" I muttered and shook my head and looked at Buddy, face to face.

"That's wicked! See you're already improving and you haven't even met Mr. Incredible yet!"

"Well…that's shocking… And pretty dang cool..." I admitted and he nodded a lot.

"Way more than cool! **Incredible**..!"

I smiled at Buddy and he smiled back widely.

I could tell this was the beginning of a new and beautiful relationship.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Incredible

Chapter 2: Not so Incredible

A couple weeks went by after our first meeting with each other. We literally became absolutely attached to each other, almost like super-glued. Buddy Pine was the best friend I could ever ask for. He even had gotten the costume for me finished. It had the basic color scheme as his, blue and white but it was a little different but not entirely. It felt so weird and yet amazing to put on the blue mask that matched his own. And for the first time I truly felt like a hero…And I haven't even done anything yet…!

It was the most unexpected thing when I heard Buddy tapping on my window one evening as I was watching one of my favorite super-hero flicks on television during the weekend. I looked over at my window and saw Buddy waving for me to come outside. I gave him an odd expression but didn't oblige. I turned off my television and went outside to see Buddy looking at me intently.

"Wendy quick put these on and follow me quickly! Mr. Incredible needs us!" he told me hastily and I looked shocked to see him holding my costume and something else.

"What's that…?" I asked looking at something that looked a lot like the rocket boots I had seen before.

"Rocket boots..! I made you your own pair. Get your costume on quickly and the boots and come on!"

I looked shocked but took the costume and the rocket boots and rushed into my house to change as quickly as I could. Once I did I ran back out in front of Buddy.

"Let's go, let's go…!" He told me rushed and grabbed my hand as he started to hover off the ground. I bit my lip and looked down at my own pair of rocket boots unsurely.

"Uh, just how do these things work…?" I asked in a panic as I was almost basically being drug up in the air by Buddy.

"Just click the button manually like you did accidently before!"

"…Thanks for bringing that up…" I muttered in frustration and reached down and pressed the button on the boots and suddenly I felt myself being pushed up into the air.

"A-Ah…! Oh my Goodness… I-I'm flying…!" I gasped in amazement and Buddy snickered and began flying forwards while still holding my hand. In reaction making me being drug along with him, which was probably actually a more safe way to do things…?

Everyone needs a 'Buddy' system after all…

Buddy basically flew me through the evening sky over to a large building. It was a good thing I was holding onto Buddy because I was REALLY not good in these rocket boots. Buddy flew me down and we both lowered ourselves into and through the building's shattered glass. Buddy dropped down from hovering and I clumsily did the same.

"Bomb Voyage…!" Mr. Incredible yelled out in surprise as he saw the bad guy dressed in a mime type outfit come out of a blasted wall that he had created.

"Oh…! Monsieur Incroyable!" Bomb Voyage yelled back in shock as he saw Mr. Incredible standing there.

"AND INCREDIBOY…!" Buddy butted in loud and confidently as he stood there in a heroic position.

"U-uh and… Incredigirl..!" I mustered out nervously, obviously sounding a whole lot less heroic. This was a little different than what I was accustomed too! And to think I've been wasting away my seven year old life trying to think of cool catch phrases!

"Incrediboy and Incredigirl…?" Bomb Voyage muttered in confusion with his thick French accent.

Buddy then flew forwards on his rocket boots and in front of Mr. Incredible. I on the other hand couldn't get them to turn back on manually for some reason, so I dumbly ran over to Buddy's side instead.

"Hey, hey..! Aren't you curious about how I get around so fast? See? I have these rocket boots, and so does she…!" Buddy exclaimed excitedly to Mr. Incredible, who was staring back at Buddy and I obviously not looking too happy with him or me…But he seemed more fixed on Buddy at the moment.

"Go home Buddy…Both you and you're…Friend…" Mr. Incredible said as he looked at Buddy and then over to me in frustration.

Something was telling me, Buddy wasn't actually Mr. Incredible's sidekick…That or Mr. Incredible treats his sidekicks very poorly.

"W-what…?" Buddy asked in confusion

"Now…" Mr. Incredible replied strictly.

"Petit naïf libe..."_(little oaf) _Bomb Voyage muttered while looking at Buddy.

Buddy glanced at Bomb Voyage and then grabbed on to Mr. Incredible's hand and pulls him off to the side but no by much, "Can we talk…?" he stated in frustration.

"You always, ***always*** say, "Be true to yourself," but you never say which part of yourself to be true ***to***! Well I ***finally*** figured out who I am!" Buddy says as he paces away from Mr. Incredible and then back.

"I am your ward: Incrediboy! And she's Incredigirl…!" Buddy exclaimed and gestured to me once, who stood awkwardly in the background.

"And now, you have officially carried it too far, Buddy. And you even drug in that girl in this too…" Mr. Incredible told Buddy as he casually grabbed Bomb Voyage who attempted to sneak away.

"This is because I don't have powers, isn't it? Well not every superhero has powers, ya know! You ***can*** be super without them! I ***invented*** these..!" Buddy yelled while gesturing to both his boots and mine,

"I can fly! Can ***you*** fly?"

"Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Mr. Incredible stated coldly.

I bit my lip and wish I could make this situation better but I felt really loss for words. I had no idea Buddy was just considered a 'nuisance' to Mr. Incredible. I couldn't help but feel absolutely terrible for Buddy. He really looked up to Mr. Incredible and he was just treating him like he was just some dumb little kid!

"Et ton costume est complètement ridicule!" _(And your outfit is totally ridiculous!)_ Bomb Voyage spat out at Buddy.

Ju- ju- just gimme' one chance! I- I'll show you! I'll go get the police!" Buddy pleaded and began running off but without noticing Bomb Voyage threw a bomb that latched on to Buddy's rocket boot.

I gasped and began running after Buddy, "Buddy-err, I-I mean Incrediboy!"

"BUDDY… NO!" Mr. Incredible yelled out to stop Buddy.

"It'll only take a second, really." Buddy said as he turned back to look at Mr. Incredible.

"Buddy, stop there's a bomb!" I yelled out in panic as I saw it lighting up and beeping on his leg.

"BUDDY…!" Mr. Incredible also yelled out and threw Bomb Voyage to the side and ran forwards and grabbed Buddy's blue cape before he could fly off. I gasped and quickly began to smack at the rocket boots to get them to start. After a couple smacks it began to work again and I began hovering in the air again.

I clumsily went forward and out of the building to go and help Buddy before it was too late…!

"LET GO YOUR RECKING MY FLIGHT PATTERN…!" Buddy yelled out as Mr. Incredible was still hanging on to Buddy and was struggling to hold on and take the bomb off of his boot. I followed them from the side and attempted to fly close enough to grab the bomb off but every time I tried, Mr. Incredible was swatted off towards my direction from Buddy's flailing which made me back off so I didn't get hit and go flying down to my own death.

"Buddy stop…! Let him take the bomb off!" I yelled but it was no use.

"I CAN DO THIS…!" Buddy shouted and soon they both began going berserk in the air to the point I couldn't even catch up with them anymore. I watched helplessly as they flew in the sky and did flips and turns. I could feel my heart beating a trillion times a minute…!

I still flew forward and tried to at least keep them in eye sight which I was at least able to do but there was nothing I could possibly do to help the situation!

Mr. Incredible was finally able to grab the bomb and throw it off Buddy. But as he did he threw himself off and began hurdling down towards the ground. I watched painfully as I hovered in the air in one place and put my hands to my mouth as I saw the bomb land on a train track. And as soon as it made contact with it, it exploded and part of the whole track shattered into rubble.

I gasped loudly as Mr. Incredible landed on the train tracks where it wasn't broken off. But in the distance a train could be heard coming this very way! Oh no…

"MR. INCREDIBLE…! DO SOMETHING…!" I yelled in a panic as he began to pick himself up and glance at me and then the train that was racing forward towards the broken track.

Mr. Incredible ran forward and jumped over the gap in the track and was about to attempt to stop the train before it came to its deathly end.

I watched in horror as the train made heavy impact with Mr. Incredible and he was being pushed forward by the train and tried to make it skid to a stop before it came to the gap. He was able to stop it and only a part of the train was hanging off of the gap but it wasn't enough for the whole train to fall down and explode. Mr. Incredible saved them… Thank the Heavens…!

I flew down to the ground where tons of police cars had gathered. I saw Mr. Incredible walk over and grab onto Buddy's arm tightly and then he walked over to me and grabbed onto mine.

"H-hey..!" I whimpered as Mr. Incredible began walking us both over to the cops. Buddy tried to struggle free but Mr. Incredible was obviously WAY stronger than him.

"Take these two home…" Mr. Incredible said as he ushered us both in front of the police officers.

"And make sure both of their moms know what they have been doing. Especially his…" Mr. Incredible stated as the cop placed me into the car and was about to put Buddy into it too.

Buddy glared darkly at Mr. Incredible before pleading one more time, "I CAN HELP YOU! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MIS-ACK..!" Buddy begged but the cop literally shoved his hand into Buddy's face and shoved him into the back of the car and next to me.

Buddy kept yelling and yelling in the car and I could only look at him while biting my lip in worry.

"Bud-"he quickly cut me off and looked at me, obviously in a rage.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR..! WHY SHOULD WE BE PUNISHED..? I CAN HELP HIM…! HE JUST HAS TO GIVE ME A CHANCE! THIS ISN'T FAIR…!" Buddy roared and began kicking the seat in front of him furiously.

I sighed and placed my hand over my blue mask and took it off sadly. This was certainly not how I planned things to go…

Buddy kept complaining and yelling and I knew now was not the time to talk to him so I just attempted to stay silent while letting him blow off some steam by himself.

I was going to be punished for the rest of my miserable life when I got home. My parents would never ever let me leave the house. I would be chained to a wall with no television, no comics… And they probably would make me eat broccoli and tofu for the rest of my life…Oh… I'm feeling sick already at the thought!

Oh, Just as I had thought… Once my parents found out from the police about what had happened my parents were absolutely enraged. They grounded me from television, comics, and going outside for literally a whole entire month; except when I needed to go to school.

I sat in my room most of the time and stared at the ceiling. I didn't talk to Buddy for days after that and I was worried sick about him. I really hopped his parents weren't too harsh on him. I mean, I guess we deserve being punished b-but- I hope he doesn't get it as bad as I did.

I over-heard my parents from downstairs a couple days later, while they were watching the news on the television that Mr. Incredible was sued. I didn't know a whole bunch about what that meant but I knew it wasn't good! And it was my entire fault…Oh okay... It was mostly Buddy's fault but still…! And because of all the horribleness of all of it, heroes from all of Metro City were banned from being heroes to the people! How terrible…! What was the world coming too…?!

What was a world without heroes…? A mighty dull one in my opinion…!

Buddy had not been at school for literally a whole month. He was being home-schooled for a month because of the punishment. He was certainly not being taken lightly on this. Once I saw Buddy again I almost cried.

"Buddy…!" I shouted to him as he sat miserably at the lunch table. Something about him looked so off…He wasn't even wearing the Incrediboy outfit anymore like he always did…!

He looked up at me and his full fled frown slightly but barely became a bit of a small smile.

"…Hi Wendy…" he spoke blandly.

I sat next to him and looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay..? I missed you so much…! My parents literally almost took my head off and placed it above the fireplace for punishment…!" I stated in exaggeration.

He sighed heavily and grumbled to himself, "I missed you too…My parents grounded me from living, basically…" he muttered darkly.

I sighed sadly and looked at his normal clothes, "Why aren't you wearing your Incrediboy costume..?"

He sneered angrily before replying, "I'm done with Mr. Incredible and Incrediboy… I hate him…." He stated with pure animosity dripping in his tone.

"What…? What do you mean…?! You love Mr. Incredible..!" I stated in shock and he looked at me through his narrowed blue eyes.

"Not anymore…! I got rid of every last piece of junk in my room that had anything to do with him…He taught me something, Wendy… You can't count on anyone, especially your heroes!"

I paused in shock from his words. I didn't realize just how much this hurt Buddy. It killed me inside and I just wanted to comfort him and make it all better.

I stared down at my lunch, losing my appetite completely, "…Buddy, you can count on people…I-I know he let you down b-but-"Buddy cut me off quickly.

"No Wendy… You can't count on ANYONE! **NOT ANYONE**…!"

I shivered at the rage in his voice and looked away with tears threatening to surface from him yelling at me. He glanced at me as I looked away and began sniffling.

He paused and soon his eyes soften a little and he sighed, "…Wendy…"

"Its okay, Buddy…He hurt you…I get it…" I stated solemnly but I couldn't hold back the tears and they began running down my face. I hastily attempted to rub them away before he noticed but he was watching me and defiantly noticed.

"Wendy…" he said again and I looked back at him pathetically with red tear stained eyes.

"…I can still count on you…" he stated softly and I looked at him surprised.

"You're the only one I can count on…." He continued as he looked down and seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself.

"You can always count on me, Buddy…I promise …Always…" I stated and brought myself toward him and hugged him. He tensed a bit but seemed to not completely hate it as he didn't pull away.

"Tha-thank you, Wendy…" he muttered and awkwardly hugged me back.

After a couple seconds, I pulled back and looked at him and smiled a bit, "You're welcome…I'll always be there for you, Buddy. You're the only friend I have in the whole entire world…And I wouldn't betray you n-not like…Like-"

"Like Mr. Incredible did…?" he finished my sentence bitterly.

"…Yeah…Like Mr. Incredible did…" I stated sadly and looked down.

He watched me look down before looking away and seemingly began to continue the battle within his 8-year old mind.

It was defiantly seen that something inside Buddy…

Snapped...


	3. Chapter 3: Grand Way of Living

Chapter 3: A Grand way of Living

It's been fifteen years since that fateful day happened, where my best friend Buddy Pine had been betrayed by his very own hero, Mr. Incredible.

Things had greatly changed over the past years. Buddy and I went to school together through middle to high and soon graduated. Buddy had seemed to never get over what had happened though he kept it hidden as much as he could in front of me. After graduation, Buddy and I never saw each other. It was like Buddy had completely disappeared. It hurt my deeply inside. They always said that things change and fall apart when you get to this stage in life. Who knew I would end up in such a terrible position?

So I carried on with life to the best of my abilities. I had a very awful job working as a waitress in some little café in Metro city. I hated the job with a passion but it brought in some money, not much of course but some. I had rented out my own dumpy apartment too. The only company I ever had anymore was from my black cat, Figaro. I dated some guys but all of them were complete and utter jerks or boring as a brick wall. The only friend I seemed to have anymore other than my cat was the old homeless lady that sat outside the café pan-handling for money.

And when I say "friends" I barely even mean it. It consisted of walking past her every morning and saying hello and sometimes handing her a bit of spare change. I think her name was… Yolanda…? Yeah…You could see the tight friendship we had…

The reason I hated my job so much was because customers were always complaining little whiny sods and worst of all my boss had this unbelievably bad "crush" on me. And when I say crush, I should just say "lust"…The guy literally sometimes asks me to pick something up just so I can bend over and he can stare like the sick pig he is.

So yeah…That was my boring life. You're probably wondering about that little gift, I have to heal people and blast them away. I haven't even bothered to look into it much because heroes had been banned from the streets years ago. So life drug on in this never ending wheel of boredom and misfortune…. What I really wanted to do with my life was become a doctor but that was never going to happen because I didn't have the money to pay for the schooling. I could only hope that Buddy is doing better in life than I am…Where ever he was…

But something surprising happened one day, something I would have had never expected and it all happened in that horrible little café.

I walked in with a yawn and went behind the counter as I began to tie on an apron. I glanced over at a group of girls talking amongst each other. I sighed and walked over to them and decided to go on with the usual routine.

"Hello ladies…Anything I can get for you…?"

They looked at me and smiled, "Hello!" they all said in unison until one of the ladies that had short black hair began to talk to me directly.

"I would like the pancake special and an orange juice please…" I nodded and began writing it down on a little notepad I kept around with me.

She stared at me intently and decided to speak up again, "You look bored…" she said while eyeing me carefully.

I looked down at her and almost laughed, "Really… Aren't you perceptive...?" I muttered and was about to ask her other friends what they wanted until she interrupted me.

"How about you look at this… I'm actually trying to hire people for a job but nobody is biting believe it or not…!" she exclaimed and handed me a flyer.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and felt my curiosity being raised. I glanced around me to make sure my boss wasn't watching and took the flyer from her hands. I scanned over it and it was a job application to be a maid at some place on some island.

"A maid…?" I murmured doubtfully before looking down at her curiously.

"Yup… No offense… but I think it pays WAY better than this place. Plus, it's on a beautiful private island!" she told me with a large smile.

I bit my lip and mulled it over for a moment and weighed out the pros and cons but honestly I didn't even see any cons to it. My life at the apartment and at this café sucked…

"Do I get a place to stay on the island…?" I asked and she nodded quickly.

"Yup, it's all free too! Pretty nice, if I say so myself!" she nodded and I nodded back with a smile working on my face.

"Well then, miss. Do they accept cats…?"

"Haha, I don't know… I think you would have to ask the owner of the island but other than that I think it's a good deal."

"Well then Miss. You have yourself a deal."

She grinned and nodded and glanced back at her friends, "Susan, Leigh, Elisa, I just found someone interested in the job. I think I'm going to go take her over to get started."

They all nodded and smiled brightly at their friend and she stood up and began to walk towards the door with me.

"Yo, Wen' where are you going…?" my boss, Mr. Holden asked while looking at me strangely.

I smirked to myself smugly and began to take off my apron and I threw it over at him, "Oh, nothing just leaving this dump. Buh-bye, Mr. Holden…!" I almost sang happily and he looked at me absolutely appalled.

The lady and I walked out of the café without another word and we began walking down the side walk.

"So what is your name, Miss…?" I asked and she looked at me with another smile.

"My name is Hailey Fray and yours…?" she asked politely.

"I'm Wendy Wips…Um can we go to my apartment real quick? I need to pack a few things and get my cat." I told her and she nodded.

"Of course… Nice to meet you by the way, Wendy. How about this, you go and get your things together and you come and meet me at the ocean docks when you're ready. I will have a boat ready there for your transportation over to the island. I will also tell the owner that you're accepting the job offer."

I nodded and grinned and began making my ways back to my apartment.

This was going to be great, I could feel it!

Once I packed my things into a suitcase, I grabbed my black cat Figaro under my arm and walked out and closed the door behind me.

The old man that ran the apartment looked at me questionably, "Wendy, where are you going, child…?" he asked in a feeble old voice. I looked over at him and smiled sheepishly, this was just a little awkward… How was I going to put this to him without seeming rude?

"O-oh hi, Mr. Jangler…u-um…" I bit my lip and pondered what I should tell him because blunting telling him 'your apartment sucks and I just found a totally better line of living' sounded rather unlikely.

"Um…Actually Mr. Jangler I…I'm moving out…" I stated dumbly and wanted to mentally slap myself for sounding so rude.

He looked a little surprised but unexpectedly smiled, "That's great, Wendy. Moving on up, I hope…" he told me and laughed a bit before coughing.

I looked at him a bit shocked from his calmness about it but smiled never less. "Heh I suppose…Um thank you so much, for letting me stay here and such. I really appreciate it…"

He nodded once more and walked over and patted Figaro on the head and in return getting a loud purring noise from Figaro.

"Good luck to you then, child. Take care of that cat of yours." He waved and I nodded quickly with a grin as I began tugging down the large suitcase down the flight of many stairs.

"Good bye, Mr. Jangler and I will!" I told him and began making my way outside to get a taxi, to start my new life at this private island as a maid. I never did like cleaning but I suppose anything was better than working at that horrid café, plus Hailey said that I could stay at the island for free as long as I took the job.

Once I halted a taxi, I stuffed all my things in the trunk and sat in the taxi calmly with Figaro resting peacefully on my lap. I told the driver where I wanted to go and soon enough he began driving to the beach line by the docks where Miss. Fray said she would meet me. Once we arrived I got out of the cab and quickly began taking out my suitcase with Figaro still being held by my one arm.

"There you are, Wendy! I got everything sorted out and your boat is right over there." Hailey stated with a smile as she walked over and gestured to a beautiful black shiny jet boat that looked extremely expensive.

My mouth went agape and I almost dropped Figaro, who hissed when I uncomfortably began pushing him back under my arm securely.

"T-that's my ride…?" I question in astonishment.

She noticed this and chuckled, "You look surprised…But believe me that's nothing. Anyways, please come. I won't actually be joining you on this venture but you'll be directed by my other associate that works more on the island. You can kind of say she's the right side gal of your new boss. Her name is Mirage and I'm sure you two will get along. But anyways, let's get you situated." Hailey told me as we began walking over onto the dock and next to the expensive looking jet boat.

Hailey opened the latch of the boat for me and I peered in to see a gorgeously extravagant interior. I felt like I was some sexy rich spy that was about to enter into her private jet boat to go and do some secret mission.

I excitedly made my way inside of the boat and began looking around at the many controls and different surroundings. Hailey gestured for me to sit down in a leather seat that was in the middle of the boat. I didn't oblige and I sat down and closed my eyes with a dumb smile.

This was just too cool…! And to think I was just about to go to an island to become a maid! I felt so amazing, it was like I owned the island myself, but of course I knew that was just me dreaming big.

"Alright looks like you're all settled. Just sit back and relax and Mirage will meet you at the island's docks when you arrive. She will explain from there what needs to be done. The boat is on auto pilot so it will be a quick and easy drive over there. Anyways, good luck Wendy, make sure to leave a good impression on the owner of the island when you arrive. But I'm sure you'll do fine…Tah-tah now…!" she waved with a sweet smile and began to close the latch of the boat. As soon as she did I heard the boat's engine began to purr loudly and soon enough the boat kicked into gear and began shooting forward out to sea.

I gasped and looked out the large windows in front of me to see the jet boat fly through the water at a very high speed. I giggled gleefully to myself and began to stroke Figaro gently, in reaction getting pleasurable purring sounds from him as he rested lazily in my lap once again.

"Wow Fig… Can you believe this…? Who knew someone like me would be even able to be in the presence of something so cool and expensive…!" I stated happily and gasped as a part of the boat in front of me opened up to reveal a tropical banana smoothie with a cute little colorful umbrella in it and curly straw.

"Oh my Goodness…! Am I in Heaven…?!" I clapped to myself with a large grin and quickly reached over and took the smoothie into my hands and began drinking it most contently.

"This is the life…!" I mused and kept sitting there and smiling like an idiot from all this delightful luxury.

Figaro meowed happily in response and began batting his little black paw at the tiny umbrella in my drink.

A lot later the boat began to slow down as it reached a giant gorgeous tropical island. My large pale blue eyes widen as I stared at it in awe.

The boat floated over towards the dock and suddenly the latch opened again but this time to a new person, I had not seen before. It was an extremely thin and tanned, young lady with white shoulder length hair and forest green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Wendy Wips." She commented friendlily with a European kind of accent. I then nodded dumbly.

"Are you Mirage…?" I questioned and she nodded.

"I am... Miss. Fray informed me you are to be accepting the job as the maid…?" she asked and I nodded and stood up while holding Figaro closely to my chest.

She glanced down at my cat and smiled hafe-heartedly, "A cat…?"

"Yeah…I couldn't go anywhere without him. He's my best friend in the whole world after all." I replied and scratched Figaro behind the ears lovingly.

"Hm alright…Well come with me, Miss Wips and I will show you around a bit. I understand you know that you will be converting to staying here for your work… You know this, yes…?" she questioned and eyed me as I was about to grab on to my suitcase. Before I could answer she gestured for me to stop and looked over at a man that looked like he was some kind of guard.

"No need to take that. He will escort your things to your room." She inquired and the man behind her nodded blandly and took my things from me and began walking away with the suitcase.

I watched him walk away but was brought back to reality as Mirage eyed me expectantly.

"O-Oh … Yes, I do understand … It's defiantly no big deal. As long as I can keep Figaro here, I'm okay with anything…" I told her and she nodded and began walking with me down the dock and deeper into the island.

I stared up at the humongous excessive building that stood in front of us. I then glanced around and noticed little white tracks around the island that had these ball shaped vehicle type looking things that went across the tracks speedily. They must have had been there to travel around the island quickly, that's pretty nifty.

"Wow, I didn't even realize this place had a giant volcano… Doesn't that seem a little…-"

Mirage cut me off and waved at me airily, "What…? The owner of this island is attracted to power and so am I…I guess you could say it's a weakness we share…" she replied and seemed to gaze off in thought.

"Oh…Right…Well, it's not actually active is it…? Because I'd rather not be burned to ash if you know what I mean, Heheh…" I stated with a dorky laugh and she glanced at me with an expression that didn't seem to get the humor.

My dumb smile died away from my face, from her reaction and I felt a little stupid. She seemed to have a slight superior complex, and I was just the unruly little girl that she had to put up with. That or maybe she had some major crush on the owner of this island…She seems like she would be that type. Funny thing is I don't even know the name of the owner of this island yet. Nobody has said his name…That's a little irksome…He's probably some big power head that has his head too far up in the clouds. I could defiantly imagine that. I mean anyone with this much money and power could easily be guessed to be labeled in such a way by assumption.

Soon we walked up to one of those pod vehicles that went on the tracks. Mirage ushered me inside and I sat down in front of her and the vehicle began to shoot out on the track and take us around the island. I gazed out through the windows in pure awe. This place was amazing…! Mirage talked to me while I was busy looking at everything around me. She basically told me a little about the island and different areas we passed. I was honestly so busy, looking out in awe that I didn't really pay too much attention to her. Soon enough we passed through another tunnel and the vehicle stopped and opened up to a beautiful room that over looked the ocean.

"This is your room…. Now I suggest you dress yourself up accordingly as you will be meeting your boss for the first time very shortly. And I'm sure you will want to leave a good impression." Mirage told me and I nodded and walked out and began picking up random things with a grin and just plain admiring everything. I can't believe I got to live in here and get it all for free!

Mirage stared at me with a bit of an irritable expression, as I continued to hafe listen to her. She sighed and soon left me alone in the room with Figaro. I really didn't like Mirage too much but whatever…Hopefully the boss will be nicer than her.

Once I was done admiring things, I glanced over at the closet.

"I hope she has something for me to wear…The nicest thing I have to wear in my suitcase is probably that one pink jacket I got for my birthday from mom…" I muttered dully as I gazed at the closet. Figaro meowed at me and began sniffing and rubbing into things to claim as his own.

I walked over and opened the closet to be shocked to see many varieties of different clothes. Mirage must have had prepared for me before I had come to the island. I pushed through the many clothes in the closet and began looking for something that looked nice. I soon came across an elegant long dark blue, strapless mermaid dress that sparkled beautifully in the light.

I brought it out and looked up and down at it.

"You think I should wear this, Fig…? I might feel like a princess in it…! Or maybe I could get out my old mask and be a super hero princess!" I giggled dumbly and thought of my old Incredigirl mask that amazing still fit me. How that was possible, I don't know! And you're probably amazed I still had that old thing. Of course, I did…! Buddy made that for me..! I even still had the rocket boots he had given me that fateful day. I wouldn't just toss those things out just because something bad had happened. That costume meant a lot of me. So I kept it around as a fond memory of Buddy Pine.

Figaro meowed again and jumped up on the bed and curled into a ball. I guess he didn't really care too much about what I wore. I sighed with a light smile and decided I would wear this dress. I then began to take off the clothes I had on and change into the dress. It amazingly fit like a charm and it held my figure in all the right places. I never thought something could ever look so amazing on me…!

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I would mess around more with my appearance. I then looked around on the dresser and found a box of jewelry and a box of makeup. Jeez…Was this stuff Mirage's? Maybe, she was more generous than I thought she was.

I began pulling my hair out of the messy bun, I had originally had it in and took a brush that was lying on the dresser and began brushing out my long blonde hair. Once I was content with that, I took out concealer, mascara, eye-liner, blush, and some pink lip gloss.

Once it was all complete, I sprayed myself with some perfume and stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't mean to sound so arrogant but I looked absolutely… Incredible…!

I smiled and looked back at Figaro that was sleeping soundly on the bed. I was soon interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. I glanced over and walked over and opened it to see Mirage standing there and looking up and down at me.

"You look… Acceptable." She said slowly, almost sounding somewhat envious.

"Uhm…Thanks…?" I muttered.

"Hmm…Come with me. I will take you to meet your boss…" she stated in a strict manner and waited for me to walk into the round vehicle once more.

I entered inside and sat down in front of her once more and watched as the doors closed and the vehicle once again shot out and began taking us to where ever I would be meeting the hot-shot of this island. I had to admit one thing though…I was almost sick to my stomach with butterflies. I really didn't like interviews…I felt so…On the spot.

The pod went into a waterfall that began to separate and it soon brought us deep within the volcano. Soon enough the doors opened to a very dark room that looked like a dining room. It had a very long wooden table and there on the side was lava dripping casually on the side of the whole entire wall to my left. It was the only light source in the room…

I was now feeling ultra sick to my stomach.

Mirage watched me for a moment and suddenly disappeared as the pod door closed in which leaving me alone by myself in the dark room.

Now this was major awkward…!

I stood there and fumbled with my hands timidly. After about a minute the lava beside me began to separate enough to leave a path going through it. I heard footsteps coming closer…

I think I was going to pass out from nervousness…!


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy I Once Knew

Chapter 4: The Boy I Once Knew

Suddenly, I could finally see the tall man walk out from the separated lava. As soon as he did the lava began to close back up. He paused momentarily and looked over at me. He had the most peculiar outfit on…

It almost looked like something a super hero would wear…! (Déjà Vu) He wore black and white tights that had the shape of an S patterned on it. He also had a long cape and a mask to match. He had bright orange hair that was very tall and wild looking…It looked a bit familiar…But the most familiar thing about him was his eyes. A bright ocean blue…Where have I seen those eyes before…?

He opened his mouth to talk to me but he seemed almost lost for words for some reason. He stared at me carefully, almost like he went into a state of shock.

"Um…H-Hello there, sir…" I spoke up timidly while giving him a light wave of the hand.

He walked closer towards me to get a better look, "Wendy…?" he muttered in disbelief.

My pale blue eyes widen. How did he know my name…? Maybe, Mirage told him before I came.

"Um yeah, that's my name..! Heh….This might sound really stupid but I actually never got your name…" I confessed while brushing some blonde hair from my face and looking down away from him in discomfort as he continued to stare at me intensely, it was rather intimidating.

He was about to talk again but he just shook his head and almost grinned, "Wendy…! Don't tell me you had already forgotten me…!" he said almost overly-happy. I tensed up and looked back up at his face in confusion.

It was then when it struck me like lightning and my eyes widen like a deer in head lights.

"Wait…Buddy Pine…?" I uttered before gasping loudly. I swore I felt my heart almost flutter away. This can't really be thee Buddy Pine can it…? No… I-it has to be…!

It was then his grin went wider, "Wendy…! Is that really you..?!" Buddy exclaimed happily and walked closer and grabbed my shoulder gently as he stared at me up and down.

"Oh my goodness… BUDDY…!" I inquired overly excited and launched myself on him for a tight longing very-overdue hug.

This almost didn't even seem real…! And just when I thought I would never see Buddy ever again…!

Here he is…

Mega filthy rich…And look at me…! Oh God, I'm so lame compared to him…!

Once I let go of him I stared at him with an overjoyed expression, "You're alive…! I almost thought someone kidnapped you or something…! Where in the world have you been?" I exclaimed and he chuckled and shook his head still in disbelief.

"Oh, you know doing things…-"

"Like becoming super ultra filthy mega rich and living in a freaking volcano on a private tropical island…! You slay me…!" I declared over-dramatically while placing a hand over my chest.

"Yeah well, whatever about me…! What in the world have you been doing…?" he asked just as excitedly as me. I felt like the two annoying kids that we used to be back then. It was the most amazing feeling ever!

"Me…! Really…Me…? Ha… Nothing even slightly compared to this…! I've been trapped in Metro City at some rat infested café and living in some dinky apartment…I'm almost embarrassed to even admit that to you…Seeing you as you are…" I confessed and couldn't stop grinning.

"What, really…? Why would you work there…? I never thought you would end up as some waitress…"

"Neither did I…" I frowned and muttered dully and shook my head and begin grinning again.

"B-but never mind that…How in the world did you become so-…So….RICH…! N-not that I'm surprised or anything… I knew you would be destined for greatness from the very moment I met you…!"

Buddy smiled at that and shrugged, "Oh you know… Selling my personally deigned weapons and gadgets to different arms dealers and other occupations…That kind of stuff…" he droned and I began to laugh again.

"Once again, I'm not surprised..! Your gadgets and what-not are super impressive! I even still have your rocket boots that you had given me years back!"

He looked at me in surprise, "You still have those things…?"

"Well duh! Why wouldn't I…? I still love them…" I told him happily and he smirked.

"Well if you like them so much, maybe I can make a new, way more improved version for you… The ones I gave you years back are way more than just out-dated…And probably too small for you now…"

"Well yeah…. B-But really…?! You don't have to do that!"

"I know but maybe I want too." He stated coolly and I grinned in delight.

"By the way… you look….-"he paused a moment and rubbed the back of his head before speaking, "Nice or no…- well b-beautiful….Yeah… Beautiful…!" he said a bit apprehensively and seemed to be a tad annoyed at himself for some reason.

I was really not expecting that…! I blushed and looked away from him with a light smile, "T-thanks…" I stuttered before then laughed nervously.

"So…Am I definitely hired to be your maid…? I stated and he almost snorted in laughter at me.

"Are you kidding me…? You're not going to be my *maid*." He said humorously and my face fell quickly and I gave a confused expression.

He seemed to notice my discomfort and he quickly adds in, "What I mean is… I'm not going to make my only and best friend my *maid*. How about…-You stay here without all the…Cleaning stuff… I can easily get someone that actually deserves a boring job like that."

I blinked a couple times with my mouth slightly agape, "W-wait you want me to stay…? And be completely useless and do nothing…?"

He looked at me oddly and scowled teasingly, "Useless…? I don't think so… You can stay around and uh…-"he paused for a moment and soon said, "Keep me company…"

"Keep you company…? I'll gladly do that b-but…-"

"You can still stay for free… Obviously." He replied and almost seemed like he was almost begging me to stay without trying to make it completely obvious.

"Stay for free to give you company…? That sounds almost too good to be true, I would feel like a complete free-loader…"

"Free-loader…? Oh please, Wendy…" he muttered and chuckled at me like I said something really stupid.

"Well…. Uh, I guess I could…" I murmured and looked down at my feet.

He started to brighten with a grin, "Great…!"

"But there's one problem…"

His face fell and he looked at me strangely, "and that is…?

"You see I'm sharing my room with a really close friend of mine you could say… And I love him WAY too much to make him leave…" I told him anxiously and he seemed to tense up a lot.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet and seemed to have this strange look about him. He looked almost like he was really angry about something. I hope he wasn't mad at me…!

"You… Have a boyfriend…?" he asked lowly as if he was trying to keep something in from blowing up.

"Huh, W-what…!? OH NO… NO… Oh my goodness, no…!" I started laughing at him and he looked at me like I was crazy but he seemed to turn less tense when I said that.

"No, no, no… He's a cat… My cat Figaro… "I told him and he made a strange expression before seemingly able to calm down a lot more from the sudden tenseness he had before.

"Oh a cat…Well that's different…Yeah, that's no problem…" he stated and attempted to smile at me weakly.

I sighed in relief, "Oh good… For a moment I thought you were going to cut my head off…!" I laughed and he shook his head with a doubtful expression.

"Why would I do that…?" he said with a teasing voice.

"I don't know! You looked angry for a moment…! Haha…"

He shook his head and stayed quiet for a moment.

"Hey, I bet your hungry about we have some dinner, hmm?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Sure…But can I ask you a quick question…?" I asked curiously.

"Of course…"

"What's with the outfit…? You kind of look like a Super! Oh… Did you become a super-hero too…!? And that's why you have a private island away from Metro City… So you can be a hero…?!" I asked a little more excitedly then I should of.

He frowned darkly and looked away from me at a random wall.

"No…" he muttered bitterly and walked over to the table and brought out the chair for me to sit in. I looked at him questioningly from his bitterness to that question but sat down anyways.

He stayed quiet another moment as he walked over and sat at the other end of the table. The table was already decked out with food that I didn't even really notice until now. It mostly consisted of different fruits but that was okay with me.

"…No…?" I questioned a bit feebly.

"No Wendy… It's much different now… Very different." He confessed and stared at me from the other end of the table with a frown.

"What do you mean, Buddy…?"

He chuckled lowly for a moment and shook his head while looking down for a second, "I don't go by that name anymore, Wendy… Things have changed… I'm not some low-life unappreciated side-kick or hero! Those days are over… I am now Syndrome, the arch-nemesis of all supers!" he declared with a mischievous side to him, I've never seen before until now.

My face fell to a look of sadness, "A villain…B-but why? What about Mr. Incredible and Incrediboy…?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe it…The Buddy I once knew wanted nothing more than to be a hero that could save lives and help people but now he became a villain…?!

That's not the Buddy Pine, I knew…! Not at all….

Buddy scoffed loudly and frowned more, "I am ESPECIALLY the arch-nemesis of Mr. Incredible. Times have changed, Wendy. Incrediboy died off a long time ago…But I'm sure you understand…Right…?" he asked and looked at me…Almost hopefully.

I stared down at the table and felt myself lose my appetite. "I know Mr. Incredible hurt you Budd-"

"It's Syndrome..!"

I gawked at him in shock and then bit my lip, "Fine…Syndrome…I know Mr. Incredible hurt you but that doesn't mean you have to hate all supers! In fact…I still love supers even if they aren't amongst us like they used to be! Actually, I want nothing more than to be a super, Buddy-err Syndrome..!" I admitted and he looked at me with a blank expression though his eyes looked cold.

"You don't want to be a super Wendy…Trust me…" he muttered darkly.

"And just why not..?" I demanded a little irritably.

He sighed heavily and seemed to snap suddenly.

"Because I don't want to have to eliminate you…!" Buddy yelled and smashed his fists onto the table roughly.

Everything fell silent from there into an awkward cold dead silence.

I glanced at him and shook my head and then stared blankly down at the plate in front of me. I didn't even know what to say.

Buddy sighed heavily in frustration again and ran his hand through his ginger hair.

"Wendy…-"I cut him off and stood up coldly.

"I think I'm going to retire to my room…Thanks for dinner and good night…" I stated bluntly even though I didn't even touch my food and began walking away towards the door to take one of those pods back to my room.

-_POV CHANGE_-

Buddy sat there and stared at Wendy's back with more frustration building up within him as she left him in the room alone. He wanted Wendy to be on his side, not the supers…! He had to find a way to persuade her to join him…For some reason he really wanted her…He really, really wanted her. And he wasn't going to let her little dream to become a 'super' change that. Maybe, he could convince her to be a villain…Yes…A villain, his own little villainess. When he thought of her that way it send chills down his spine. He really liked that idea. And maybe when Operation Kronos takes place maybe even that could change but for now he just had to think of a way to persuade her. He would just have to let her cool off for awhile. But Wendy Wips was not going to get away from his grasp that easily.

No…She was the only one he could count on…He would have her and there was nothing she could do about it.

_-POV CHANGE-_

When I got back to my room, I instantly threw myself on the bed and broke down crying. I can't believe this…! Why would Buddy become this…? A villain…?! It didn't make sense to me at all! I laid there and cried for awhile until I couldn't cry anymore. I eventually just sat there and stared off at the ocean view blankly.

It was true what I told Buddy back there. Deep down inside, I've always wanted to be a super. Sure, I said a doctor would suffice but being a super-hero is what I always wanted to be. I even had the powers to be one…! I lied what I had said about before about not using my powers at all. I've actually used them a lot more once Buddy left me after graduation. I got so attached to my powers that I even drove off on random roads to find dead animals to bring them back to life.

Yup, you heard me… I could bring dead animals back to life. It was crazy but I had become so in love with my powers to heal people and things. Although, I knew I had to be careful of course because being super was banned from Metro but I attempted to keep it as secret as possible. I didn't just heal animals or people either, I would sometimes sit in my apartment and throw disks of green energy out of my hands at bottles and such. I was finally able to get a handle of that…Though it seemed to be much stronger when I was angry or upset.

I laid there and eventually felt myself begin to doze off. It had been a very long day…Things would be awkward because I knew tomorrow I had to face Buddy, or should I say Syndrome again. Maybe, things would get better…I wasn't too sure but I didn't want to harbor on the feelings and thoughts anymore as my mind started to fade to darkness as I fell asleep next to Figaro who cuddled next to me.


	5. Chapter 5: Your Villainous Ways

Chapter 5: Your Villainous Ways

The next day came along and I woke up to the bright sun shining in through the window and into my eyes. Figaro meowed next to me loudly as he pawed at my face for me to wake up and feed him. I groaned and pulled myself up and rubbed my pale blue eyes before looking over at Figaro.

"Alright, alright… I'll feed you. Calm down Fig…" I muttered drowsily and pulled myself off the very comfortable bed before walking over to my suitcase and pulling out Figaro's red food dish and canned cat food.

I opened the can up and dropped the food into the bowl and placed it on the ground. Figaro quickly shot over and rubbed against my leg with a purr before darting over to his food and pigging out. I yawned lightly and looked down at myself to notice I fell asleep in the blue dress. I scowled lightly as I remember last night. I sighed and did a normal routine before I reached in my suitcase again and began pulling out a simpler and much more casual outfit.

I took out a simple white tank top with the words, _"That's Miss. Crazy cat lady to you!" _in light green sparkly text. I also pulled out a pair of low rise jean shorts and white flats that had a flower on each shoe. I stripped off the pretty dress and began to put those clothes on. Once I was done, I quickly put my hair up into a messy bun and decided I would go off and explore this place a little.

I got into the pod and decided to go to a random destination. And that's just what it did. It shot down a couple random tunnels until eventually it stopped and opened up to a dark room that looked like a meeting room.

I gawked dumbly at the door of the pod and began to walk out. But little did I know someone else was in the room with me.

I glanced around the room until I heard a male cough come from the table. I looked over and saw a large blonde man dressed in a red tight suit with a letter "I" logo that was yellow and a bit white.

"Um… Hello there." He said with a confused expression upon his face. I looked at him and gasped as a memory shot across my mind.

"M-Mr. Incredible… I-is that you…!" I almost shouted in shock. He looked at me in surprise and nodded a bit.

"And you are…?" he droned slightly while raising an eye brow.

My lips went up into a smile and I shook my head and began walking over towards him, "Don't you remember me…? I'm that girl that dressed up as Incredigirl…! Ya know… 15 years ago…!" I stated and his eyes widen a bit.

"Oh right..! The one that was with Buddy…Wow, you look so much older…But what are you doing here…?" He asked with a small smile.

I chuckled and leaned on the table a bit, "Time tends to do that to people, Mr. Incredible! Oh, and I'm just…Wandering around…Ya know, I could ask you the same question!" I stated and he was about to answer me but suddenly the wall beside us lifted up and a giant robot came into view.

My gaze snapped over and my eyes widen and so did Mr. Incredible's. He gasped and jumped up from the table but was suddenly grabbed by the long arms of the robot. I screamed and stumbled backwards as I looked up at the robot in fear.

"Mr. Incredible…!" I shouted as I saw him get thrown by the robot. I gasped and quickly began running past the robot as quickly as possible and tried to make my ways over to Mr. Incredible to help him.

He smashed into a giant boulder and I ran beside him and gently put my hand onto his shoulder.

"A-are you okay…?!" I asked fearfully. He looked up at me and was about to answer but a familiar voice began to yell from a close distance.

"**IT'S BIGGER… IT'S BADDER**…!" suddenly the robot's arm stretched out again and grabbed Mr. Incredible and threw him again to the side and kept grabbing him and throwing him into different directions. I gasped and backed away from the giant robot. I had to wonder why it wasn't attacking me though…!

**"LADIES AND GENTLMEN, IT'S TOO MUCH FOR MR. INCREDIBLE!" **

That was Buddy's voice…! Buddy must have had been controlling the robot! The robot grabbed onto him again and held him close as more arms from the robot from each side of him began to inch closer to Mr. Incredible as the arms switched into huge sharp spinning blades.

"B-Buddy…" I muttered to myself and watched in horror.

"OH, OH… It's finally ready! You know, I went through quite a few supers to make it worthy to fight you!" Buddy stated as he flew on top of the robot's head from his rocket boots that had blue flames.

Yeah, he defiantly modified them…

Buddy then took out a device and clicked a button to make the blades on the robot go away.  
"But man, it wasn't good enough! After you trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure, it was difficult, but _you_ are worth it. I mean, after all..."

"_I am your biggest fan_." Buddy stated and looked at Mr. Incredible mockingly.

Mr. Incredible's face went to pure shock as he looked at him closely, "Buddy…?"

"My name is not Buddy!" Buddy roared out furiously and clicked a button on his glove to throw Mr. Incredible to the ground. He hit the ground and roughly landed next to me. I backed away a bit and put my hands to my mouth as I looked down at him in worry.

"And it's not Incrediboy either! That ship has sailed!" Buddy yelled and flew down to the ground from his rocket boots and landed and began walking forward towards Mr. Incredible as he struggled to pull himself up on the ground. Buddy glanced at me and sighed heavily in irritation and obvious eye roll, before returning his gaze back to Mr. Incredible.

"All I wanted was to help you! I only wanted to help, and what did you say to me…!? It tore me apart. But I learned an important lesson: You can't count on *anyone*, especially your heroes." Buddy hissed out furiously towards Mr. Incredible, who had picked himself up and was now leaning himself against a boulder.

"Buddy, p-please…" I muttered and Buddy snapped his bitter gaze over to me with a glare.

"NO WENDY. It's Syndrome..! Get it right…!" Buddy yelled at me and I shook my head and stared at him fearfully. Why was he doing this…?!

Mr. Incredible looked down painfully and sighed shakily, "Look, I was wrong to treat you that way. I'm sorry." He stated remorsefully and Buddy quickly turned his hard gaze from me and over back to Mr. Incredible.

"See? ***Now*** you respect me, because I'm a threat... That's the way it works. Turns out there are lots of people, whole countries that want respect, and will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons, and now I have a weapon that only I can defeat, and when I unleash it-" Buddy talked but Mr. Incredible was hafe listening as he glanced over beside him and saw a giant log. I watched this motion and was debating whether to not say anything to help Mr. Incredible or yell at Buddy to watch out.

But just as my mind continued to battle its self…

"SYNDROME, WATCH OUT…!" I screamed as Mr. Incredible abruptly threw the log at him as hard as he could.

I mentally slapped myself for doing so. Whose side was I on…!? I don't even know…!

Buddy heard me and quickly dodged the log. Mr. Incredible glanced over at me and gave me a look that read, _'Just whose side are you actually on…!?'_

… I didn't know… Part of me wanted to protect Mr. Incredible but the other side of me wanted to also protect Buddy or Syndrome… Whatever his stupid name was now!

Buddy quickly in reaction from the attack extended his hand and zapped Mr. Incredible with an electric looking beam from his glove that froze him on the spot.

Buddy glanced over at me with a smirk that I guess was his way of saying 'thank you' before turning his gaze back to the frozen Mr. Incredible.

"Oh, ho, ho..! You sly dog! You got me monologuing! I can't believe it." Buddy stated and chuckled as he moved around his hand and spun Mr. Incredible around and threw him back into the boulder roughly.

"It's cool, huh…? Zero point energy… I saved the best inventions for myself…" Buddy said as he bragged about his zero point energy that he shot out from his glove that he was using against Mr. Incredible to freeze him.

"Am I good enough now...?!" Buddy then yelled and threw Mr. Incredible up in the air and then used his zero point energy to slam him back into the ground as hard as possible.

I could only stand there and watch in horror. I felt so frustrated with this situation… I wanted to help them both but that was utterly impossible to do without betraying one or the other.

"Who's super now?" Buddy kept yelling and repeatedly throwing Mr. Incredible up in the air and back down into the ground.

"I'm Syndrome, your nemesis and...-" Suddenly he threw him so far up that he accidently let go and made Mr. Incredible fly across the air and far away from us.

Buddy watched as he flew away and he sighed irritably and rolled his eyes, "Oh brilliant…" he muttered and then glanced over at me.

"Syndrome…Stop this…! This isn't right…!" I pleaded towards him and Buddy scoffed and stalked towards me.

"You're either with me or against me… What is it then…?" he told me threateningly and I looked at him with narrowed eyes, though I was kind of scared out of my mind.

"I'm not choosing sides…!"

"Oh yes, you are…!" Buddy yelled and suddenly pushed me up against the boulder and looked down at me with intimidation. I struggled against his tough grip and attempted to get free of him.

"Choose…!" he yelled demandingly.

"GET OFF…!" I yelled and then suddenly my body began glowing an intense bright green and a force from within suddenly shot off and threw Buddy backwards and away from me.

He grunted and growled furiously from on the ground but quickly brought himself back up. He then looked over at me with a threatening glare.

"So that's how its goanna be, huh…? AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU…!" he yelled and extended his hand towards me and shot me with his zero point energy and in reaction making me freeze like he did with Mr. Incredible.

Buddy began hyperventilating shakily as he began to walk back towards me but still had me under his control.

"Why Wendy…?! I thought I could count on you! See…? I was right..! You can't count on anyone..!" Buddy yelled and threw me off to the side and in reaction making me hurdle over towards a tree.

I felt myself smash up against the tree and my whole body felt like it was ran over by a train. I fell limp on the ground and began sobbing loudly on the ground.

Buddy turned sharply and watched me cry pathetically on the ground in a fetal position. He scanned over me and saw the gashes and the slight blood that began to seep from my wounds. Something in Buddy made him freeze on the spot. He began to breathe shakily again and he started to back away a bit as he saw me lying there, hurt by his own doing.

Buddy looked down and seemed to now be fighting an internal war with himself once again.

I glanced over at him weakly from on the ground and tried to pull myself back up but a sharp pain made me stop.

Suddenly, a bright green light began to illuminate all over my body again and all the gashes and cuts on me began to vanish from my body. I felt the pain also begin to fade away…

I slowly and carefully brought myself back up and looked over at Buddy, as I leaned myself against the tree with my forearm. He watched the whole time as my powers had regenerated me with a troubled expression.

"B-buddy…" I murmured quietly before continuing.

"L-Listen please…You can always count on me… I-I'm just trying to do what is right…Don't hate me for that…Y-you know very well that's w-who I am…Don't hate me…Please…" I stated grievously and meekly brought myself back up to stand more firmly.

He watched me searchingly as I spoke. He soon sighed heavily after a moment and then looked away from me with a frown.

"Let me finish what I started…We'll talk later."

And then before I could reply back he jetted off into the sky towards the direction Mr. Incredible had flown off too.

I sighed irritably and felt myself drop to my knees. I put my hands on the side of my head and pulled at my blonde hair tightly. Hot streams of tears escaped from my pale blue eyes. There was nothing I could do to change his way. He was so transfixed on this animosity, he has obviously grown across the years, he actually hurt me.

Yet somehow by the look of his eyes when he had done it…. He looked like he regretted it instantly.

"Oh, Mr. Incredible… Please be careful…." I muttered and stared down at the ground achingly.

After my little physiological break down on the ground, I walked back in through the opening of the wall where Mr. Incredible and I were first speaking to each other. I decided to go back to my room. I didn't want to know what was happening currently between the hero and the newfound villain A.K.A Syndrome.

My worries were with the two of them. It was most conflicting. I worried for Mr. Incredible's safety. I most defiantly did not want him to be murdered! I know he hurt Buddy back then, but even heroes can make their own mistakes. Not even our most remarkable heroes are perfect! That is what makes us unique and it is from those tribulations we make ourselves stronger and better people!

I knew Mr. Incredible was streetwise and capable of taking care of himself, which brought me to the worry of Buddy's safety. In ways, I was a bit more worried about Buddy's internal safety rather than his external. I know Mr. Incredible wouldn't ever kill one of his enemies (at least not on purpose). And it seems Buddy has more of the upper hand in this scenario than Mr. Incredible. I still worried stupidly about his safety though…The thought of Buddy being injured in any way twisted my insides brutally. But the thought of Mr. Incredible being singly murdered off by the once beloved fan of his, also made my stomach do flips of inner torment.

I stood there at the railing of the balcony that attached to my room. I leaned forwards against the railing and looked off into the distance in sorrow. It wasn't after awhile, I heard the doors behind me open and someone step in.

I didn't bother to look back. I knew who was there and staring at me with his bright blue eyes.

There was an awkward moment of silence before he spoke up, "Wendy…" he stated plainly.

"What is it, Buddy…? Or what is it now…? Syndrome…?" I stated uncaringly and continued to stare off into nowhere in particular on the island.

"He's dead…"

I felt my whole body lapse into a state of stupor. My hands on the railings began to shake and turn a bright white from how tightly I was clutching on to it. And my breathing began to quicken.

My gaze lowered down to my feet. Buddy began to walk over towards me and I then sharply turned back with an expression of enmity.

"WHY…?! W-why did you do that…?"

Buddy watched me silently with a frown. I could almost feel the sick triumph he felt glowing off of him.

"It had to be done. He's not the first, I've exterminated. All of the supers I can find will be annihilated until I find the perfect prototype Omnidroid. And then Operation Kronos can finally and fully take place." Buddy said and began pacing back and forth while staring at me expressionlessly.

I was shaken with anger, I shook my head and continued to look down but I was eyeing him closely.

"Stop this… This is wrong…This is so wron-" he cut me off and grabbed onto my shoulder roughly while leaning his face very close to my own, probably to intimidate me.

"Why can you not seem to get it…? Look…Wendy, I apologize for hurting you. That was defiantly not my intension…. B-but I don't understand why you can't see things as they are….! See things my way..!"

"Because your way is wrong…" I stated coldly.

I could feel the roughness on his grip on me tighten drastically.

"No…Your perception of what is *_wrong* _IS what is *_wrong*_…" Buddy said harshly while never loosening his grip on me but his face had gotten closer to my own which was becoming unfortunately "imitating" or maybe somewhere on the lines of just discomforting.

"My perception is perfectly ethical. It is your own perception of life that has become deluded and unjust. I don't know what happened to you…But I don't like it… I don't like it at all! Mr. Incredible made a mistake…Mr. Incredible doesn't deserve to be where he is now because of one mishandled mistake!"

"That mistake ruined my life…!"

"YOU LET IT, BUDDY…!"

Silence then filled the room and Buddy's expression grew more severe. He sighed agitatedly and took his hand off of my shoulder and turned away from me.

"Why can't you just be on my side…?"

"I want to... You don't know how badly I want too, Buddy…"

"It's not Buddy… It's Syndrome…! If you really wanted to be on my side you would just do it and stop making up stupid excuses!"

I sighed heavily and turned my gaze from him back to the floor and remained silent.

"It's too late, anyways…He's gone….! Why not just get over it and join me…! I want you to join me, Wendy…Just like the good old times as you preferred. Don't you want that…!?"

"As heroes I wanted nothing more… But you want to play villain now."

"Not forever…"

"What…?" I looked back at him in confusion.

"Once operation Kronos is achieved, I will be the adored hero….! The hero that everyone loves! The hero that nobody ever saw me as before …!"

"I-I don't understand….So you still want to be the hero…?" I muttered while looking at him intently.

"In a sense, yes, but in order to get there I have to do this as the villain."

"So now you're murdering innocent supers that once saved peoples' lives and gave people hope for your own gain sake…? There is nothing noble in that. There never will be…"

Buddy scowled obstreperously, "Who cares..!? I will get what I want. Whether noble or not... End of story…!"

"End of story, huh…?" I shook my head in disappointment and looked away from his masked blue eyes and back over at the now darkened starry skies of the island.

Buddy stared at my back intensely and sighed once more.

"Come on, Wendy…So maybe you won't get to be the super you always dreamt of being. But you never gave villainy a try. You know it's actually pretty fun."

"No…I will not be a villain. End of story, just like you said. We both take different roles here. I want to help you in any way possible but I can't do that if you intentionally hurt and massacre supers or people off like they're nothing! I will always be there for you Buddy but I will refuse to support Syndrome. And you can count on me for that." I stated seriously while gazing off at the sky with a sad expression.

Buddy put both of his fists into tight balls and turned away from me bitterly, "Fine…I see how it is. I guess it will just take some time for you…You'll see. Maybe, one day you'll actually see what I see…But until then…I'm not going to let you stop me, Wendy. You might be my best friend but that will not change anything. And if maybe for some *miraculous* reason you come to your senses about things. You know where to find me…. But I'm warning you…Don't you dare try and stop me or Operation Kronos. I don't want to have to hurt you…"

"T-That's the last thing I want to do…" Buddy trailed off almost sadly and began walking towards the door to leave.

A moment's silence passed before he left.

"Good night, Wendy…"

I shook my head silently.

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6: Detoxia

Chapter 6: Detoxia

The next morning I awoke to Figaro once again pawing at my face for food.

"Fig…C-can't you make your own food…? I'm sleepy…" I muttered drowsily.

"Mreow…"

"Yeah well... You too buddy…" I murmured and pulled myself up.

I then sighed and looked down at my feet before standing up.

"Buddy…" I whispered sadly to myself.

I bit my lip and finally stood up from my bed and pulled out the cat food and red dish and served my little feline friend. While he was nibbling on his food, I did my routine and then walked over to the closet and pulled out something to wear, this time a short light yellow sun dress with a little white ribbon at the waist line. I pulled out some simple black flip flops and put my hair back into a messy bun before I decided I would go out to do something.

I wasn't too sure what there was to do. Things would seem really awkward if I just came back to Buddy and started talking to him. I was still very unhappy with him. I defiantly didn't want to talk to Mirage because she didn't seem to like me very much. I certainly don't want to make random chatter with the guards that were basically all around the island. For such a big beautiful island and building, it was pretty pathetic I still couldn't come up with something to do.

I took the pod to another random place on the island while praying I didn't end up in some conference room with giant robots blasting through the walls. Too much of my terrible luck, I still ended up somewhere I really wish I didn't once again. The pod opened to a large and very technical looking room. I saw Mirage and Buddy inside but the thing that caught my eye the most was the giant contraption in the middle of the room, it was some kind of holding contraption with zero point energy imprisoning someone in the middle.

Wait… Imprisoning someone…?!

My mouth went agape as I saw the one and only Mr. Incredible trapped within the contraption. I thought he was dead…?! His arms and legs were being compressed by the zero point energy. He was struggling to get free but it was much a failed attempt to do so.

Mirage glanced over at me from a computer with a solemn expression, mostly an "I'm not too thrilled" to see you look. I ignored Mirage for the most part and stared over at Buddy who seemed not to notice me right away as he was facing Mr. Incredible, looking very angry to say the least.

"YOU SIR, TRULY ARE MR. INCREDIBLE…!" Buddy declared loudly while stalking forwards towards the trapped Mr. Incredible.

"You know, I was right to idolize you. I-I always knew you were tough…! but tricking the pros by hiding under the bones of another super…? OH MAN…! I'm still geeking out about it…!"

"And then you just had to go and then you just had to ruin the ride. I mean, Mr. Incredible calling for help…?! "Buddy stated dully before going into this over-dramatic girlish tone and prancing around a bit femininely though it was obviously to mock Mr. Incredible.

"OH… HELP ME... HELP ME…! Oh hehe~"

"LAME… LAME… LAME… LAME…***LAME***…!" Buddy shouted and shook his head in disbelief.

"ALRIGHT, WHO DID YOU CONTACT…?" He then yelled violently while pointing an accusing finger at Mr. Incredible.

"Contact…What are you talking about?" Mr. Incredible replied in confusion.

Buddy swiftly turned around and gestured to one of his guard people on a computer to do something.

I gasped loudly as soon as he did the zero point energy that held Mr. Incredible began producing electricity to harm him.

Buddy must have finally caught onto my presence as he heard me gasp. He looked back at me and smirked.

"So you couldn't resist coming to find me huh…?"

I frowned at him irritably and looked over at Mr. Incredible worriedly as he grunted loudly in pain. As the electricity faded off, he glanced over at me with a bit of a pained expression that made the worry inside me, consume me even more.

Buddy sighed obviously annoyed at my reaction and sharply turned back to Mr. Incredible, "I am referring to last night at 23 of 7 hours while you were snooping around. You sent out a homing signal. Didn't you…?"

"I-I didn't know a-about the homing signal device…" Mr. Incredible muttered out shakily.

Buddy gave another irritated expression before gesturing back over to the guard at the computer to shock him again.

"Leave him alone, Syndrome….! Maybe, he's telling the truth…!" I blurted out loud and glanced over at Mr. Incredible with my hand to my mouth in worry again as I saw the shocking intension even more than from last time.

"Wendy…! Stop defending him…!" Buddy threatened while glaring over at me.

"No…!" I snapped back with a glare also forming on my face.

"UGH …Wendy it hasn't even been a couple minutes and you're already testing my patience!" Buddy groaned while he eyed back and forth between me and Mr. Incredible as he was being severely shocked by Syndrome's zero point energy beams.

I huffed very audibly and crossed my arms while continuing to glare Buddy. He rolled his blue eyes and turned his attention back to Mr. Incredible as the shocking wore down again.

"AND NOW… A GOVERNMENT PLANE IS REQUESTING PREMISSION TO LAND HERE…! Who did you contact..?"

"I-I didn't s-send for a…A-A plane…" Mr. Incredible stated much more shakily than before.

Buddy threw back his head and demanded to Mirage agitatedly.

"PLAY THE TRANSMISSION…!"

Mirage obeyed and clicked a button on her computer that began to replay a transmission out loud for us to hear. A woman's voice began speaking and asking permission to land just as Buddy had said.

"Helen…" Mr. Incredible muttered to himself in shock. I looked at him in confusion and then glanced over at Buddy who was pacing over towards Mirage's computer.

"So you do know these people…? Oh well then…I'll send them a little greeting." Buddy chuckled a bit and clicked a red button on the computer Mirage was sitting at.

Red buttons were never ever signs of anything good…! What was he doing…?!

"Buddy…" I warned lowly.

"SYNDROME…!" he corrected rudely with an eye roll.

"WHATEVEROME…!" I retorted back and continued to stare him down with a threatening glare.

Buddy scowled at my reply in a frustrated tone while looking down and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, the transmission from the plane came back on and the woman began speaking in a very frantic tone, "MAYDAY MAYDAY, DISENGAGE…. DISENGAGE, I REPEAT, DISENGAGE…!"

Mr. Incredible's eyes widen as much as they could, "CALL OFF THE MISSLES…! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING…!"

"TOO LATE…! *_15 years too late*_…" Buddy said to Mr. Incredible in a tone full of hatred.

I kept glancing back between the on-going in distress transmission and Buddy and Mr. Incredible.

I suddenly felt something inside me snap and I ran over and attempted to shove Mirage out of the way to stop the missiles. Mirage gasped and Buddy looked back in rage.

"WENDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING…!?"

Buddy grabbed on to my arms roughly and began wrestling me away from the computer's control panels.

"STOP THIS…! THEY'RE INNOCENT PEOPLE! STOP IT! " I yelled out desperately and Buddy snarled and violently pushed me forward and in reaction making me fall backwards and on to the ground roughly.

I screamed out in anger and attempted to pull myself up quickly but Buddy put his foot on my chest and prevented me from standing up.

"I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT GETTING IN MY WAY. NOW STOP IT…! **RIGHT NOW**…!"

I growled in frustration as I tried struggling out of Buddy's hold. Mr. Incredible watched me in shock and gave me a worried expression.

"Now you've done it…! That's it…!" Buddy stated exaggeratedly and extended his hand towards me and shot out his zero point energy beams out of his glove again and in reaction making me freeze on the ground.

"DISENGAGE, I REPEAT DISENGAGE… MAYDAY, MAYDAY! ABORT, ABORT THEY'RE CHILDREN ON BOARD…!"

I heard the transmission even though I was frozen. My very heart stopped when I heard children were on board. Mirage gasped again but this time from the part of there being "children on board".

"NOOOO…!" Mr. Incredible cried out desperately but Buddy showed no sign of mercy.

"ABORT, ABORT, ABORT, ABORT…-!"

Then suddenly a large explosion was heard and the transmission cut off.

Buddy frowned and lifted me up with his zero point energy and threw me away from him and the computer's control panel. I skidded across the floor and cried out in anger and sadness. Those poor souls…Those poor, poor children… B-Buddy how could you be such a monster…!?

"We have a confirmed hit. Target destroyed…" Mirage stated as she stood up and glanced over at Buddy with her usual serious business like attitude, though a bit of a faltered expression seemed to gleam in her eyes momentarily.

"Awhh, you'll get over it. I seem to recall it you refer it to as… _*work alone*"_ Buddy said in amusement as he put his arms behind his back and looked at Mr. Incredible with a wicked grin. He chuckled and I stood up shakily and looked over at Buddy with a deadly glare.

I almost could say I hated him right now…! Heartless bastard…!

"You are a horrible person…!" I yelled out and Buddy glanced over at me with shock or maybe even hurt seemingly gracing his eyes for an extremely quick second before a dark glare came back to his face.

"Call me what you want, Wendy. It's too late…Now isn't it..?"

I just shook my head broadly and glared. I couldn't even muster up words to describe how incredibly livid I was at him. This was not the Buddy Pines, I came to know and- … l-love…

This man was a monster…!

Mr. Incredible couldn't speak he was so washed over with emotions of anguish and defeat. He looked down and couldn't even pick his head up.

I looked over at Mr. Incredible, feeling completely heartbroken for him. Those people obviously meant a lot to him. But who cares if they did or didn't, they were still innocent lives that were taken by the hands of Syndrome…!

Buddy shook his head and glanced back at Mr. Incredible and started laughing again in wicked delight. He turned around and started to pace away from him. Mr. Incredible began to look up towards at Buddy in pure animosity.

I watched in shock as Mr. Incredible began to pull his arms together even though he was being held. He was attempting to grab on to Buddy…!

My heart skipped a beat and suddenly another emotion inside of me that I didn't even know was capable of coming out right now consumed me.

I was about to rush forward to push Buddy out of the way from Mr. Incredible's grasp but Mirage jumped in before me and was suddenly grabbed instead.

Buddy quickly pulled himself back up and glanced over back at Mr. Incredible who was holding Mirage captive.

"RELEASE ME…! NOW…!" Mr. Incredible yelled enraged.

"Or what…?" Buddy taunted uncaringly.

"I'LL CRUSH HER…!" Mr. Incredible threatened darkly.

I didn't like Mirage don't get me wrong but she didn't deserve this either…! Mirage was on Buddy's side, so obviously Buddy would try and save her right…?!

"Oh that sounds a little dark for you… Ah, go ahead…" Buddy said with a shrug.

My eyes widen and my mouth went agape.

Could he really even be that…DIGUSTINGLY EVIL…?!

Mirage gasped in horror from Buddy's answer and then glanced at Mr. Incredible in fear.

"It will be easy…Like breaking a toothpick!"

Buddy chuckled mockingly with an eye roll, "Show me…"

Mr. Incredible glared him as hard as possible but I knew Mr. Incredible had a better heart then that. I knew Mirage wouldn't be actually harmed. Mr. Incredible wasn't like that. I can't believe Buddy just deceived his dead loyal assistant…!

I watched Mr. Incredible shutter in anger but I could see the inner battle in his eyes. Buddy eyed him back with a smug smirk and waited for him to harm Mirage.

But just as I expected he couldn't do it. He fell limp while still holding Mirage and closed his eyes in defeat, letting go of Mirage immediately.

Mirage looked over at Buddy with a look of hurt and betrayal. Something tells me Buddy just lost a very faithful and loyal assistant today.

"I know you couldn't do it. Even when you have nothing to lose, you're weak…And I've out-grown you!" Buddy stated coldly and looked at Mr. Incredible one last time before beginning storming away from him. Mirage followed behind him and seemed to look as if she was waiting for an apology but she got zilch.

"Come on, Wendy…" Buddy commanded bluntly before he left the room completely.

I stood there and held myself while glaring him deeply. I glanced over at Mr. Incredible and saw something I've never actually seen a real super hero do…

He was crying…

I felt my aching heart reach out to him, "I'm so sorry Mr. Incredible… So sorry…" I whispered quietly towards him with a look of sympathy before reluctantly walking back over towards Mirage and Buddy.

Buddy was about to say something to me but before he could speak I glared him as hard as I could and sped up in front of them and stormed away. I couldn't even bare to see his vile face…!

I cried in my room for the rest of the afternoon. I locked my door from anyone coming in. I've had enough of him and all of this…!

Figaro nudged himself against me and purred as an attempt to cheer me up. I sighed shakily and scratched him behind the ears before glancing over at the closet.

Suddenly something happened…

An epiphany…

I felt myself stand up from the bed and begin to walk over towards the closet slowly almost trance like.

I reached for the knobs and opened it up to see the clothes Mirage had given me and my own. I separated them so I could tell them apart.

I stared at the clothes for literally about two good minutes in silence. Figaro broke me out of my trance as he suddenly walked up with something in his mouth while beginning to rub up against my leg.

I looked down at him and saw the Incredigirl mask that I still kept around. I felt a smile tug at my lips and I bend down and took the mask from his mouth and rubbed my thumb across the texture of the mask.

I then glanced back at the clothes in the closet.

Then it just happened like that…

I began hastily pulling through the different clothes and examining every one before pulling out different outfits from the closet.

All of the outfits I took out were bright green and black.

I walked over towards my suitcase and began taking out a small box of clutter I kept around for moments like this.

I took out scissors and different sewing supplies that I kept around for emergencies.

I began cutting the fabric of the different outfits and began creating something new.

Two hours went by and I finally pulled it up and examined it.

The outfit was black and green and transformed into a new and improved outfit. That had the flare of a super hero.

"Figaro…If Syndrome wants to play Heroes and Villains…Then I'll play along with his little game…" I muttered as I looked at my own creation. I stripped off my yellow sun dress and began to put the tight green and black outfit on. It fit like a charm, which was surprising since I didn't think I was any good at sewing...

I looked at myself in the mirror and it was as if I saw someone standing there in front of me that had been waiting for me for a very long time now.

"Well every super need a name, how about…-"

"Detoxia…?"

I muttered and my pale blue eyes grew large in admiration as I stared back at myself.

"Meow…!" Figaro purred and rubbed up against my leg once more.

I smiled down at Figaro and nodded, "You're right Fig. I like it too…"

"Syndrome is going to have to realize two can play at this game. I'm done playing the wimp on the side lines. It's time to fight back."

"Meow…!" Figaro meowed in agreement once more.

I grinned and looked down at the Incredigirl mask I had lying down on the dresser below the mirror.

"Blue won't look so good with black and green. I wonder if I could make my own black mask." I muttered to myself in wonder. I took the Incredigirl mask into my hand and smiled determinedly. I think I could handle turning a blue mask black. I slowly but excitedly put the mask on my face and I began to picture the mask with the color black to complete the Super outfit.

It was then I realized it was time for a new super to be born.

Detoxia's here to save the day…!


	7. Chapter 7: Not so Confessed Feelings

Chapter 7: Not so Confessed Feelings

The next day came by and I woke up early to work on my outfit. In secret of course, the last thing I wanted was for Syndrome or Mirage to find out.

I was somehow able to figure out a way to get the mask to be a nice shiny black. It was then when the whole outfit was completed. I stood in my room and looked in the mirror once again at the completed attire.

I smiled brightly to myself and stepped back from the mirror and walked over and outside to the balcony. I breathed in heavily for a moment and then extended my hands outward.

I could feel the power begin to course through my whole body and the green aura began to glow brightly from my gloved hands. I closed my masked eyes a moment and then pushed forward and a large wave of green energy rushed forward and danced across the sky in the bright sunlight.

My grin went larger, I focused some more and soon I was able to make my eyes glow green too as the power within me progressed. I kept meditating all my emotions and feelings through me and the power abruptly emerged fully.

My whole body shimmered in a bright green aura but something caught me completely off guard.

"W-w-what…!?" I squeaked loudly as I looked down. I wasn't on the ground…!

I gasped and watched the ground under me. I was levitating!

I timidly tried to focus more on this and without much trouble at all. I was flying around my balcony like a pro!

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT…! I WAS ACTUALLY FLYING…! WITHOUT ANY SUPER ROCKET BOOTS OR ANYTHING!

I giggled wickedly as I got a little bolder and flew a bit farther from the balcony and over the tropical jungle under me.

I could feel the tropic wind blow wildly through my long golden blonde hair that was flying loosely in the wind. I couldn't stop giggling and laughing, like a fool as I started doing flips and twists within the air. But this foolishness was quickly regretted when something bad happened.

Bullets began being shot at me. I gasped loudly and was able to dodge it. I looked over to see five guards standing down on the ground like little ants but these ants had guns and they were pointing them right at me.

"A-Ah maybe this w-was a bad idea…" I muttered to myself and quickly as possible began to fly through the air and back towards my balcony. The gun shots began to pierce through the air, in desperate attempts to hit me. I screamed as one almost got me but I was quick and sly enough to maneuver around it and fly back down on my balcony and out of view of the gunners.

I placed my hand over my chest and stood there breathing heavily as if I was having a heart attack. That was so close, I almost was shot out of the air like it was freaking duck season (and I was the duck)!

Once my breathing settled back to a normal pace it didn't last long as I heard frantic banging at my door. I yelped quietly to myself and stumbled forwards as I attempted to get my mask and super outfit off as quick as possible.

"WENDY…! ARE YOU OKAY…?! OPEN THE DOOR…!" I heard Buddy yelling from behind the door.

OH CRUD…!

"I'M FINE… U-UH WAIT A SECOND…!" I yelled back and quickly took my mask off and smashed it in between a random book that was lying around. I then ran over to the closet and tore out the first things I could find. I blindly put on a very formal dark long blue business like jacket over my Detoxia outfit and then grabbed slightly knee torn jeans. I frantically put them on as quickly as possible.

Buddy didn't seem to waste anymore precious time as he must of lock pick the door open or something because he walked in without another word.

I must have looked like the biggest fool in the world. Here I was in a formal blue business outfit, in casual partly ripped jeans, black boots, and hair that was extremely matted and tangled like a bird's nest from the wind that I had been flying around in before it was interrupted rudely by the stupid gunners.

Buddy paused silently and looked at me up and down with the most bizarre expression.

How embarrassing….

"Are you alright…? I was informed that some of my men saw something large, green and black in the air and they saw it fly towards your balcony room." Buddy finally spoke up while still eyeing me strangely.

"OH really…?! That's weird…! I didn't see anything…Must have had been a bird or something!" I chuckled nervously and shrugged dumbly.

"Right…" he muttered, "Not that I really care for a girl's taste in fashion but what are you wearing…?"

My face went completely red, "What…?! W-Whatever… You should talk! You're the one walking around in tights all the time…!" I growled stupidly and looked away from him with my arms crossed. I should have had been angry with him still but the situation we were in was making that very challenging.

His face seemed to flicker in some kind of strange amusement, "Don't tell me you're playing *Dress up*. Aren't you a little old for that…?" He mused with a smirk playing on his face.

My face went more red if humanly possible, "N-no! Go away…I-I'm busy…!"

He looked at me doubtfully, "Oh really, with what exactly…?"

"Girl stuff, none of your business…!"

"Right… Dress up… *Sureee*… I'll leave you to that then." He teased before turning away from me and I felt my eyes widen in fury.

How dare him…!

"By the way…You might want to fix your hair. It looks like a bat flew in and got stuck." He teased one last time before glancing back with a smirk.

My mouth was agape but I didn't want to say anything else because if I did, it might amuse him further and apt him to stay longer.

"GOOD BYE." I exclaimed in exaggeration and soon he finally left, though highly entertained.

That was horrible…!

I was so livid at him yesterday and now look at me standing here and basically laughing and having fun with him the next day.

NO. I'm so mad at him I don't even have words for it! H-How dare he just take to my presence so casually after treating me so badly and throwing me across the floor with his stupid high-tech glove.

I was going to make sure he knew that, when I was more…Conserved.

After an hour after that mess, I did typical things like taking a shower and brushing my mess of a hair out. I decided to keep my Detoxia outfit on. You never know when I might need it. I kept my mask and gloves hidden away with me. So now I was wearing black boots (the same ones I wear with the outfit) and a long sleeve, light blue blouse with long dark blue jeans to be able to cover the outfit up. I also decided to keep down my hair today.

After I was done with all that I stepped back in the vehicle pod and took it down to the main building area. I was going to leave and go down by the ocean shore to walk down the beach but my plans were crudely interrupted once again.

"Wendy, there you are. I want you to see this..!" Buddy stated excitedly and suddenly took my hand.

I looked at him strangely before replying, "Where are you taking me…?" I asked and tried to sound a bit cold because I wanted him to know I was not happy with him still.

He didn't seem to notice much as he began ushering me into another one of those pods with him. The pod took us to a place that I haven't been before, it stopped and the doors opened to a long wide hallway. Buddy quickly got up and grabbed my hand again and took me through the hallways and to an area where I saw Mirage sitting at another computer.

"Wendy…! You gotta look at this big baby! Isn't it amazing…!" Buddy exclaimed excitedly as he gestured towards a humongous white rocket ship looking thing that was in another extremely large room. We could see the rocket through the huge windows in the hallway type room we were in.

My eyes widen and I looked at it with uneasy feelings.

"What do you plan on doing with that…?"

"It's for Operation Kronos…!" Buddy replied ecstatically.

I stayed silent and nodded unsurely while staring at it. Buddy also then stayed quiet and stared at it in admiration with me. Though I wasn't admiring it, more like despising it.

Surprisingly, Mirage began to speak up randomly out of nowhere, breaking the rough silence.

"He's not weak you know…" she said randomly though she had not turned to look at us.

"What…?" Buddy questioned in confusion and he turned quickly to look back at Mirage.

"Valor in life is not a weakness."

Buddy rolled his eyes and put his hand to his face while pacing forwards towards her, "Oh hey…Look, look if you're talking about what happened at the containment unit. I had everything under control.-"

"And disregarding it is not strength." She cut him off before he kept going.

I almost wanted to shout "OOOOH" but I knew that would be most inappropriate. It was pretty obvious Mirage was completely enraged with Syndrome. Of course she was doing that in her more calm sarcastic way of doing so. In a way it was kind of amusing to see her treating him in such a fashion.

So much for the unbroken loyalty thing…

"I call those bluffs, sweetheart. That's all you know, he wouldn't have it in him to actually-"Buddy said and got extremely close to her and grabbed her chin. I watched and felt a shiver of rage boil within me as he did.

W-was I-I … Jealous…?!

Mirage seemed to take no part in it as she slapped his hand away bitterly while turning her head away from him. The jealous part of me was laughing evilly at his failed attempt. The other hafe of me was wondering why in the world I would be j-jealous in the first place.

I-I mean it's not like I almost admitted, I was hopelessly in love with Buddy Pine with all my heart during our graduation or anything…!

…..

Yeah…Long story….

"Next time you're gambling… Bet your own life…!" Mirage suddenly snapped at Buddy and shoved him roughly away from her as she stood up and began walking away.

I gave an unimpressed expression as she walked out of the room and Buddy stared off in the direction she ran off to in disbelief.

I leaned against a wall and blew some hair from my face, "You know…If you like a girl… That really is a bad way to get her." I spoke up and he turned to me quickly.

"Wait what…?" he questioned with a strange expression coming to his face.

"You like Mirage don't you…?" I inquired slyly.

Wait, what was I doing…?!

"Huh…? O-oh, wait… Oh- you think I-… Oh no…no, no, no….!" Buddy shook his head hastily while waving his hands in front of him.

I lifted an eyebrow towards him and sighed, "Really…? You look like you like her… What was with all the… Holding her face and calling her sweetheart stuff about…?" I stated a little more jealous sounding then intended.

He sighed heavily and seemed to get very nervous all of a sudden. He brushed his hand through his ginger hair and kept shaking his head.

"Jeez, you've got the wrong idea…! She's just-"

"A toy to play around with when you feel like it…?"

"What…? Oh, please barely… She works for me nothing else. I was just trying to get her back on my good side after the incident in the containment unit. But anyways, even if I *did* why would you care…?" he asked and somehow tried to throw the pressure of this conversation onto my lap.

"Because I am your best friend and friends share things like that with each other…" I shot back and attempted to push the pressure back onto him.

He scowled a bit before replying, "Okay then…! Well no. I don't like her like that. Not at all, I actually-"

He paused an awkward moment and he seemed to get nervous again.

"Have my eyes on another girl…"

I wasn't expecting that…!

"A-another girl…?" I asked now beginning to feel uneasy myself.

He noticed my uneasiness and seemed to take that in as a confidence boost of his own.

"Y-yeah, another girl…!"

"And who is that…?" I asked and felt the green little monster called jealousy bite away at me.

"You think I'm going to tell you..? Best friends or not, it's confidential information." Buddy spoke confidently and I frowned.

"Uh-huh, no offense but what girl could it be..? The only other girl on this island other than me that I've seen is Mirage…"

Buddy seemed to tense up anxiously at that.

"Who said it was a girl on the island..?" he shot back nervously.

"You're online dating or something…?" I then snickered and he shrugged.

"Maybe I am…"

"I highly doubt that…"

"W-Well who asked you anyways…?" Buddy said more anxiously again and looked away with his arms crossed.

"I'm trying to picture your profile on EHarmony or something… It's kind of funny actually…"

"Well laugh it up…"

"Don't tell me you actually have an EHarmony or some other lame dating web page…" I then teased with a stupid smirk trying to tug on my face.

Buddy was acting a bit more like Buddy rather than Syndrome for once…Which was such a VERY nice change.

"What…!? N-No…! E-enough about this… -"

I cut him off quickly, "Can I at least know her hair color…?"

"Blonde…- I MEAN…. Forget it…! I have something to do..!" Buddy quickly interjected and suddenly seemed to rush out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Blonde, huh…?" I muttered to myself and felt myself blush as I tugged at my own blonde hair a bit in a thoughtful fluster.

After that I went back to my room and sat in there and messed around with Figaro and then a rubber band. Yes, you can see the full fledged entertainment in all of this.

My mind was mostly clouded with the thoughts of Buddy though. Our little conversation back there was…A nicer one to say the least.

I felt really happy when he said the girl he liked was blonde. T-That gave me a chance…

Wait, W-What am I saying…!?

I gave up those chances of being with him like that a long time ago.

Graduation…

Let's face it… I fell desperately in love with Buddy Pine by High school, maybe even a little in middle school but mostly High school, especially when we had become seniors.

The hard reality had settled in on my when I was a senior. I wanted to be more than just best friends with Buddy. It murdered me inside to think I would have to go a day without seeing him. And when we left school…When would we ever see each other…?

Would we lose all contact of each other forever…?

Of course, that didn't happen now but at the time I was horrified.

I wanted to just get it over with, just tell Buddy during Graduation that I loved him. Then we could be together and then get engaged and eventually get married and have childr...-

A-Ack…! W-what am I saying…!? H-how embarrassing….!

But the point in the matter was…I didn't want to go on without Buddy. He was the only and best friend I had ever had in the entire world, the only one whose ever really gave me a chance… I wanted to tell him but after Graduation was over I-…I chickened out.

I was scared I would ruin our friendship. What if the feeling wasn't mutual…?

The thought of ruining our beautiful relationship because of some stupid mistake on my part was not going to happen… I didn't think I could go on without Buddy and manage life but I did.

I managed to go a couple years without speaking to him for heck's sake!

But those days were the worst of my life…I tried to get him off my mind by blindly dating some guys but none of them ever compared to Buddy. I felt like I was cheating the men that even dared give me a chance to even grace their stupidity or presence. None of them even scratched the surface of what Buddy was to me.

And here we are…Again.

…Together but not together…

…A most conflicting and terrible situation….

My thoughts were suddenly cut short though when I heard a roaring thundering kind of sound shake the whole entire island…! I perked up from lying on my bed and looked outside at the dark starry sky.

What was going on…!?


	8. Chapter 8: We Grew Apart

Chapter 8: We Grew Apart

I looked around quickly in front of me in confusion and soon turned around to look up at the volcanos top where the noise was coming from. I saw fire lift into the sky, I panicked a bit but then realized it defiantly wasn't lava, it was a rocket shooting out and into the night sky.

"What in the world…? That must be the rocket for that Operation Kronos thing…" I muttered to myself and watched the fire of the rocket begin to fade away as it went higher into the sky.

I frowned to myself and felt a bit frustrated. I didn't know much about Operation Kronos but Buddy sure made it sound like it was the answer to all his problems. I could only hope that this operation wouldn't hurt or kill anyone. Buddy told me that in some way he was going to be a "hero" as he put it from this. But in order to be a super hero you must do something "heroic".

So what in the world was he doing…? He couldn't be blasting away Metrocity or something…Because that would most certainly not put him on the "Good hero List". Plus on top of all matters, Metrocity wanted nothing to do with supers anymore. That law was made 15 years ago…

I bit my lip and sighed wistfully as I began to walk back into my room. I sat back down onto my bed and petted Figaro in deep thought for awhile until I eventually turned off all the lights and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up to Figaro once more but this time instead of calmly pawing my face he jumped on to my face.

"GAAAHHHH…!" I squealed from being startled awake and shoved him off and in which earning a loud hiss from him.

"FIG, DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" I whined while placing my hand across my chest and breathing out heavily.

Once I regained my composure, I stood up and did my normal routine. I put on a long sleeve light blue and white striped shirt and dark grey jeans with my black boots from my super outfit. I still decided to wear my Detoxia outfit so long sleeves and pants were required to cover it up.

I decided today I was going to walk outside on the beach and there was not going to be anymore nasty interruptions!

I walked into the vehicle pod and took it to the main building and most luckily I did not have anybody interrupt me. Actually instead, I had gotten a nice warm "good morning" by one of the random guards around the island. I guess Buddy made sure they knew who I was so they didn't end shooting me down to my death.

Once I got outside I walked down a small path that led down to the shore line. I smiled happily to myself as I started to stroll down the very soft sand. The day was also perfect, the sun was shining and it wasn't too hot outside. It had just the perfect little breeze to set it at the perfect temperature.

I sang quietly to myself and stared out between the gorgeous colorful tropical rain forest beside me and the crystal clean large blue ocean that was on my other side (that reminded me terribly of Buddy's eyes).

A couple minutes later of peace was once again eliminated as I heard a loud thud and young boyish coughing come from the tropical forests on the side of me.

I narrowed my eyes and looked closely to see a small blonde boy in red tights that looked exactly like Mr. Incredible's. He must have had fallen because he was wiping away at his eyes while coughing and trying to regain his composure. He didn't seem to notice me as he crawled backwards on the ground and seemed to look off into a certain direction in distress.

Why was there a little boy dressed like Mr. Incredible on the island…!?

I watched more as he gasped and suddenly giant flying machines started racing after the boy but too much of my surprise he zipped off so quickly I couldn't even comprehend it! He just ran off at an inhuman level of speed. I kept watching as the machines didn't waste time as they soon began chasing after him once more.

The boy had to be a super…! No one could run that fast!

I gasped and found myself running towards where the boy once was and began racing through the thick jungle towards the direction they were having their goose chase.

I cursed to myself a couple times as I stumbled over different roots and rocks and then suddenly my brain decided to actually work with me.

I forgot that I had flying capabilities…! DUH…!

I huffed loudly from my stupidity and focused before jumping forwards and suddenly my feet lifted off the ground and soon I was flying forwards as quickly as possible. I decided flying through the forest was a dumb idea so I lifted myself higher above the trees so I didn't have to worry about going face flat straight into a tree.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I was finally able to catch up with them. I flew above and watched them carefully. These machines that had razor sharp blades twirling off of them were trying to hurt that little boy!

OH, not on my watch they weren't…!

The little boy suddenly grabbed onto a vine from a tree and swung over to the other side in which avoiding the machines that flew right past him from being unable to stop themselves in time. He looked back and began running back the same direction he ran from and I quickly turned around and began chasing after him but sadly so did the killer flying machines with Buddy's guards in them.

I growled and battled in my mind the urge to take one of my energy strikes and taking down the machines but I don't even want to know how bloody angry Buddy would be if I did that.

So I decided to keep chasing and making sure the little boy could get away safely, hopefully without me having to intervene. He kept running and running and suddenly got caught on a vine that swung him upwards and began to propel him into the air in which making him fly away.

I gasped loudly and pushed myself to fly faster and try to catch him so he didn't hit the ground. He went off another cliff and before I could catch up close enough to catch him he landed on one of the machines that were flying by to find him. The guard in the machine attempted to punch him but the little boy was lucky enough to dodge the incoming blows. He seemed to sheepishly put his fists up and punch the man and when he saw what he had done, he seemed to be proud of himself and get way more confident and punch him back a lot more and harder.

I was grinning like an idiot as he did but that soon wore off as the guard was able to make a hard strike on him and throw him off of the flying machine but the guard wasn't paying attention to the steering and therefore slammed right into a cliff in which making the whole machine explode.

I gasped again and began to sky-dive down to go and catch the little boy before he became as flat as a pancake from the rough hit towards the ground.

He screamed like a baby and I was able to reach him. He looked at me in horror but before he could react much, I grabbed on to him and held him tightly to me as I flew down to the ground and placed him gently down.

"I-I am alive…!" He cheered loudly and looked down at himself thankfully and then quickly looked at me in confusion.

"Who are you…?!" He asked quickly but before I could answer, he must have been loud enough to steer the guards in our direction.

I frowned and grabbed onto the boy tightly once more and began flying as fast as I could away from the machines as they began chasing after us.

I couldn't take it anymore…!

I looked back at the machines that progressed forwards towards us and I turned myself back enough while flying forward to throw green energy disks at the machines. The green disks of energy zipped back and collided with the machines and in reaction making the machines explode into flames.

The boy gasped and watched them explode but unfortunately three of them were able to dodge the incoming energy disks I threw out and them and they continued to chase us.

"Ah come on..!" I shouted while I kept charging forwards as fast as I could in the air.

"THERE ARE MORE OF THEM…!" He shouted fearfully.

"Y-yeah, I know, kid…!" I replied in frustration while biting my lip as two cruised closer from each side of us and began inching closer to us to try and squish us into a death blade sandwich.

I growled and attempted to throw more of my green energy beams at them but they were now being craftier and dodging them. I was able to escape the close in between the two machines and now I was flying over vast amount of water that was under us.

The machine's guards behind us began shooting bullets. I cursed to myself again and began swerving back and forth to evade their bullets from shooting us.

"W-we're goanna die…!" the boy panicked as he looked back and I scowled irritably.

"NOT TODAY, WE'RE NOT…!" I yelled and forced with all my power to fly faster.

I took a quick sharp turn around one of the giant random rock formations that were coming out of the water. One of the machines weren't able to turn quick enough and ran straight into it. Now there were only two on our tail.

I decided to keep swerving in and out of rock formations to try and throw them off but they were being tough little buggers and were able to keep up with my pace.

I grinned when I saw a cave in front of us and I swiftly flew lower towards the water while accidently spraying tons of water on ourselves but that didn't really matter at the moment.

The two of the machines weren't able to both fit in so one of them began to chase me through the cave as the other machine flew upwards from the cave.

I began to do even more sharp turns and twists to try and throw the machine off. We began to reach the end of the cave so I quickly flipped over while holding the little blonde boy to me as tightly as possible. I then went ahead to race back towards the entrance of the cave but the little boy and I gasped in horror as we saw the machine outside the cave hover lower in front of the entrance.

I attempted to turn back away from the entrance but the other machine that was in the cave was flying back after us. We were trapped from both sides…!

"O-Oh no…! NOW WHAT!" the boy cried and I hovered there and glanced back and forth frantically and tried to devise an extremely fast plan

As the two machines came closer from each side, I growled to myself and suddenly let both of us just drop into the water.

We dived under the water and both held our breaths. We glanced up from under the water to see the two machines from above slam straight into each other and explode.

I looked over to the little boy and swam over and grabbed his hand and pulled him up to resurface for air.

We both gasped out for air and breathed heavily. We glanced at each other with looks of shock.

"T-That was…A-amazing!" he breathed out breathily but excitedly.

I sighed and shook my head broadly, "A little more excitement then I intended" I admitted and swam over closer towards him to look at him closer.

"So who are you…?" he asked.

"My name is Wendy Wips… Who are you..?"

"My name's Dash! Thanks for saving me back there!" Dash replied thankfully and I nodded.

"No problem, kid… Now let's get out of this cave."

"YEAH QUICKLY…! I HAVE TO GO FIND MY SISTER!" Dash yelled and suddenly began running on the water which seemed to even surprise him a bit.

"Wow…A little super…I haven't seen that in a long time…" I muttered with a light smile and began to fly and follow after him.

We ran and flew across the water and back into the jungle. Dash sped forward as we heard gun shots in the distance.

"HEY…!" Dash yelled once again and began running so fast back and forth he hit the guard that was trying to shoot at his sister.

Wait where was his sister…?

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. SISTER…!" Dash screamed at the man as he tackled him onto the ground and began beating him up with punches.

I had to admit, that was one bold little kid.

Suddenly, the guard punched him back and made him fly back and into the ground. He quickly got back up and turned to see the guard bring up a gun and start shooting at him.

But suddenly a large translucent bubble like force appeared in front of them and a teenage girl with long raven hair and the same red outfit jumped forward and hovered over Dash.

She was a super too…!?

The bubble in front of them shielded them and prevented the bullets from hitting them as they ricocheted off of the force bubble.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT…?!" Dash yelled in shock.

"I DON'T KNOW…!" the raven hair girl replied with the same amount of shock.

"WELL DON'T STOP!"

Dash then started to run away with his sister hovering above him with the force bubble still surrounding them. The guard attempted to shoot at me and I quickly dodged and threw a green energy disk in his direction and in which making him fly backwards and into a tree roughly.

I turned and then started to fly after Dash and his sister to make sure they kept safe.

I looked over and noticed more of those death blade machines started to gather up and race towards the three of us. They got so close to Dash's sister's bubble that when they touched it the machines also ricochet off of the force bubble and flew into the trees and exploded.

I grinned and began to reach into my jean pockets to take out my mask and gloves.

I think now was a good time to change into my super outfit.

I tore off my long sleeve shirt and clumsily took my jeans off while still flying forwards, to now reveal the sleek black and green outfit that was my Detoxia super identity.

My pride of my new outfit was soon interrupted when I saw Dash run straight into two new people that came out of nowhere.

Wait… WAS THAT MR. INCREDIBLE…?! A-and some other lady that had the same outfit as him…

She looked really familiar…W-wait… IS THAT ELASTIC GIRL…!?

Dash stopped running and the force bubble of his sister's faded off and they all fell on top of each other into a dog pile.

I flew down and gasped as I placed my hand over my mouth.

I couldn't believe my eyes… A family of supers…?

They all began talking to each other in relief but Mr. Incredible and Elastic girl or I'm guessing Mrs. Incredible now jumped up and looked over at me and got into a fighting position.

"W-WAIT, WAIT…! Don't hurt her…! She saved me!" Dash said to his parents and they looked down at him in shock and then looked back over to me.

"Wait…Wendy… Is that you…?" Mr. Incredible asked in confusion as he looked up and down at my super outfit.

I smiled lightly, "Pretty cool, huh…? Call me Detoxia!" I stated confidently.

"Detoxia…?" Mrs. Incredible repeated equally confused.

"S-she was that little girl a long time ago that tried to be Incredigirl, Helen. Remember what I told you?" Mr. Incredible explained and her mouth went agape and she nodded before looking at me a bit surprised.

"I'm here to help…!" I reassured and walked forward towards them with a smile.

They were about to reply but suddenly one of those flying machines came over and started encircling us. We all then got into a fighting position and were ready to attack.

Mr. Incredible reached forward and grabbed the man in the machine and threw him off. Mrs. Incredible's arm extended forwards like the Elastic girl she is and she also punched him into unconsciousness. They took care of it all but it didn't last long as another one came zooming up to us out of nowhere.

We all jumped back and jumped out of its way and looked up at it as it attempted to keep fighting us. I quickly intervened and brought my hand out and sent a giant wave of green energy out that rushed forward and blasted the flying machine and made it explode into pieces. We all covered our faces as the machine dropped down to the ground and became rubble of machine parts, fire, and black smoke.

Mr. and Mrs. Incredible looked over at me and sighed in relief before looking back at each other lovingly.

"I love you…" they muttered to each other.

Once again more flying machines came forward and rushed towards the five of us. We coolly straightened up and got back into our fighting positions.

I felt so cool there wasn't even words to begin to describe it! This is how it always should have had been, me fighting the bad guys with other supers for the better good.

I loved it…!

Dash then began running around us in circles and started making a cloud of dirt rise up and also encircle us swiftly which in reaction made them hover back a bit.

Dash's sister jumped forwards and made a force bubble that covered us as they began shooting their guns.

I focused my power and my body startled to glitter a bright green as I built up my power from within and then shoved another wave of green energy at one of the machines. It tried to dodge but it missed and was shoved back and into a tree to explode.

We all were fighting but suddenly we were all frozen on the spot by the one and only, Syndrome.

"**WHOA, WHOA, WHOA…!**" He shouted as he held us all under his zero point energy beams from his gloves.

I struggled to get free but it obviously didn't make much of a difference. Heck, I didn't even budge.

"**TIME OUT…!**" Syndrome yelled again and landed in front of us to get a better look.

"What have we here…? Matching uniforms… And wait…-"he looked excited but paused when he looked at me.

"Oh no… Wendy….?!"

I scoffed irritably, "That's Detoxia to you!" I snapped and his mouth went agape as he shook his head broadly from disbelief.

"What- what's Detoxia…? And wait… Elastic Girl…?! What is going on..?!" Syndrome started laughing in more disbelief as he looked between the five of us.

"Okay, okay wait…You. Married... Elastic Girl..?!" Syndrome spoke while glancing at Mr. Incredible in awe.

"AND GOT BUSY…!" Syndrome shouted as he shouldered suggestively over at Dash and his sister.

"A whole family of supers…! Oh, and it looks a like a brand new one too… Detoxia was it…?! Wendy, Wendy, ***WENDY***…! WHAT did I tell *YOU*!"

Syndrome shook his head again, "Looks like I hit the jackpot!"

"OH DIS IS JUST TOO GOOD!" he then said excitedly in a red-neck kind of voice.

With that there wasn't much else to be said. I was only able to somehow muster out a couple words to tell him who I was now but that was about it as the zero point energy kept me from doing so. He took us all back to the containing unit and put every single of us into the contraption that had held Mr. Incredible before.

Syndrome turned a television on and flipped to the news to show us the new breaking news that entailed to his Operation Kronos. A giant black ship had crashed landed into one of the buildings in Metrocity and the whole news cast was talking about it.

"Huh, huh…?! OH, COME ON…! YOU'VE GOTTA ADMIT THIS IS COOL! JUST LIKE THE MOVIES! The robot will emerge dramatically, and do some damage and throw some screaming people! And just when all hope is lost…. SYNDROME WILL SAVE THE DAY! I will be a bigger hero than you ever were!" Syndrome stated and turned away from us dramatically. All I could do was just shake my head in utter disgust.

"You mean you killed off real heroes so you could… PRETEND TO BE ONE…?!" Mr. Incredible yelled out in disbelief.

I scoffed and glared Syndrome as he turned back sharply to look back at us.

"Oh, I'm real..! REAL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT YOU…! And I did it without your precious gifts, your OH so special powers! I'll give them heroics. I'll give them the most heroics anyone's ever seen! And when I'm old and had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be super heroes… EVERYONE CAN BE SUPER…! And Heh when everyone's super…No one will be "Syndrome said and then turned around again and began pacing away from us with an evil laugh.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, SYNDROME…! YOU'LL BE NOTHING, YOU'LL ALWAYS MEAN NOTHING. NOBLITY DOES NOT COME FROM PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT…!" I yelled out loud in anger.

"OH, IT'S OH SO EASY FOR YOU TO SAY…!" Syndrome yelled and then turned around and paced over towards me to look me in the eyes.

"You are super..! You have super powers! You've always had them…! I told you Wendy-"

"Detoxia..!" I cut him off rudely.

He chuckled and shook his head, "What is with this…! Detoxia…?! Oh boy…" Syndrome stated while shaking his head still.

"I figured something out, Syndrome! I figured out that I'm not going to sit around and let you ruin peoples' lives because you were affected by one misguided mistake by Mr. Incredible! That was 15 years ago…! It's time to move on…! I understand you were hurt… I knew more than anyone else! I tried and tried to make you feel better… To cheer you up! To get you past that dark stage in life… But you clung on to it… You ruined your own life by holding that grudge with you. You say you can't count on anyone well you know what, Buddy or wait...- IT'S SYNDROME NOW…! To count on someone it has to be reciprocated! I have to count on you! And obviously, I've lost that… just like I've lost you…I don't even know who you are anymore…. A-and to think… -And to think…I-I-I…. I CARED ABOUT YOU! I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT YOU… A-And I bloody still do!" I cried out in hysterics and began to hang my head down as tears began to stream down my face.

Syndrome stared at me silently with a look that couldn't be read completely. It looked angry, sad, and defiantly hurt.

He looked away without a word, "We're obviously on different sides now…"

I looked back up at him with anger and hurt in my eyes, "You chose that for yourself!"

"SHUT UP…!" He looked back at me in rage.

"You know what…I-It doesn't matter anymore…. I'm done with all of this…! Our friendship is over! It's done!"

I looked at him with a sad expression and shook my head silently, "I see… So we grew apart."

"Obviously…" Syndrome muttered darkly and looked away though hurt seemed to consume him though he tried to hide it.

I stayed quiet and hung my head again. I felt like every part of my being couldn't take it anymore. I felt weak and physically and internally sick.

The Incredibles all watched the situation blow out in front of them. They looked over at me with sympathetic eyes as my whole entire being looked almost dead.

My heart hurt most of all. It felt like it was ripped from my chest by Syndrome.

…I never wanted it to come to this…

Syndrome said nothing more and began to pace away from us with his hands behind his back. He didn't want to show it, defiantly not. But that hurt him more than anything. He wanted to take back what he had just said. But what's said has been done.

There was no turning back now…


	9. Chapter 9: Saving Metrocity

Chapter 9: Saving Metrocity

Syndrome had left the giant television on in front of us. The giant black ship had broken off a giant robot also known as an Omnidroid v. 10 that began destroying everything in its path.

My head still hung low and I basically was lying there limp with the zero point energy beams holding on to my arms and legs from escaping.

"Wendy… Are you alright…?" Mr. Incredible asked in concern though he knew the answer.

I glanced over at him with my head still hung low, "I loved him…" I muttered lowly.

The Incredibles all glanced at me with sympathetic expressions.

"It's my entire fault…I-if I would have just…-"Mr. Incredible cut me off.

"No… It's my fault, Wendy… Buddy wouldn't be the way he is now if I wouldn't of had treated him the way I did years ago…" Mr. Incredible stated solemnly.

"Mistakes might have had been made but he doesn't have the right to do this no matter what anyone did…" Mrs. Incredible spoke up.

"I know… That's why I let him go…" I muttered sadly.

"I heard once that sometimes you have to let go of the ones you love the most… I-is that what you're doing, Miss. Wendy..?" The sister that I had still not gotten the name spoke up a bit shyly.

I shook in sadness a bit at her words and sighed, "I suppose…But, I never did get your name…What is it…?"

She looked at me with a weak smile, "its Violet…"

I smiled very weakly and nodded, "That's a lovely name…"

Violet smiled a bit more and glanced down at the ground with a timid blush, "Thank you…"

Mr. Incredible then spoke up suddenly, "You know, Wendy… I know he still loves you."

I picked up my head abruptly and glanced over at him a bit taken back, "Love me..? N-no… He's never-"

Mr. Incredible cut me off, "Oh come on… Have you seen the way he simply looks at you..? It reminds me of the way I saw Helen…" Mr. Incredible said as he glanced at his wife with a loving expression. She returned it with a loving smile back.

I looked back down and shivered at the thought. I knew more than anything I still loved him. It didn't matter how evil he's become. You don't just stop loving people. That's what love is about, anyways.

You're there for them no matter what. Through good and bad…Always…

Love never did have an off and on switch. It's much more complicated than that.

"You know, I'm really sorry everyone… This is my fault… I've been a lousy Father. Blind to what I have, so obsessed with being under-value that I under-valued all of you…-"Mr. Incredible was interrupted when Dash started to speak.

"Uh dad…-"

I glanced over and saw Violet had used her force field to actually free herself from the zero point energy beams. I shot my head up and stared down at her with a smile forming back on my face.

"Shhh, don't interrupt…" Mrs. Incredible replied and looked at her husband, obviously blind to the fact that Violet had escaped.

Mr. Incredible continued to talk but was interrupted when Violet stood by the computer controls with a smug smile.

"WELL, I think dad has made some excellent progress today but I think it's time we winded down now." Violet spoke up while hitting something on the computer with her still cupped hand from the devices that held our hands and feet. And right as she did the zero point energy disappeared and the cuff like devices fell off

"Oh Violet, you're a sly one!" I spoke up happily and began to walk past her while patting her lightly on the head with a grin coming back to my face.

She smiled at me and looked back over to her family expectantly.

Soon the Incredible's family and I all began to run through the halls of the building.

"We need to get back to the main land." Mr. Incredible stated out loud.

"I saw an air-craft hanger on my way in. It's straight ahead I think!"

"I don't know the place that well but I'm pretty sure you're right." I replied with a nod and soon we reached a locked door but Mr. Incredible quickly tore it open with his super-strength.

He looked through and gave a confused expression, "Where are the guards…?"

We all peeked through sneakily but Mr. Incredible began to usher us in, "Go, go..!"

We then ran over silently behind a van and paused behind it as we heard the chatter of guards nearby.

Mr. Incredible peeked in first and suddenly caught a cork that popped of off the champagne that one of the guards opened. He closed the door behind him and beat up all the men inside the van with ease. He then opened the van door back opened and whistled for us to proceed now that the guards were taken care of.

We then began to run through the air-hanger to find some way back to the main land.

"I think this is the right hanger but I don't see any jets…" Helen spoke up and glanced back at Mr. Incredible.

"A jet's not fast enough…" he replied and Helen gave him a doubtful look.

"Then what's faster than a jet…?"

"Hey how about a rocket…?" Dash stated as he gestured over towards something.

We all ran over and looked at the large white jet in front of us.

"Oh great…! I can't fly a rocket…" Mrs. Incredible stated dully.

"Eh, maybe you don't have to. Use the coordinates from the last launch." Violet responded smartly and both Mr. and Mrs. Incredible looked over at her with a smile.

"Ah, great idea Violet but I bet Syndrome's changed the last password, how would you get into the computer..?" I replied with a frown.

"Say please…"

We all looked over in surprise to see Mirage standing there with a smile.

Oh good, I know Mirage would come around…! Maybe, she isn't so bad after all!

Once everything was set up we soon were flying through the sky in the van we found the guards in. But the van was being held by Mrs. Incredible as she clung to the rocket outside.

"Are we there yet…?" Dash complained as he sat in front of Violet.

I glanced over at Dash and couldn't help but snicker. He was just a typical kid. Oh, how I love children! I probably liked them so much because I still acted a bit like one myself…

Mr. Incredible sat in front and was clutching the wheel tightly, "WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Mr. Incredible shouted and then suddenly opened the window beside him and all the papers and little things inside began to shoot out through the window.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING, HONEY…?!" He called out to his wife.

"DO I HAVE TO ANSWER…?!" I heard her scream back and I chuckled again.

After a bit more waiting the rocket and van began to approach Metrocity quickly...

"Wendy and kids start to strap yourselves down like I told you!" Mr. Incredible yelled back to us.

Violet and Dash quickly sat back down and began to strap themselves in. I felt a bit like a child myself as Mr. Incredible was treating me like a little kid. But at this point in time, I didn't care.

"HERE WE GO, HONEY! READY WENDY…? READY…? **NOW**..!" I nodded and slapped my hand down on a button that broke the rocket off from the van. Mrs. Incredible quickly let go and brought herself back into the van and into the front seat.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE ROUGH…!" Mr. Incredible shouted to us as he began to slam his foot on the pedal to make the van go faster.

Suddenly, the van fell down and the back of the van grazed over one of the many high roads and soon we dropped and steadied out on the highway.

I held on to my seat for dear life as Mr. Incredible was driving like a maniac down the road and as quickly as possible.

I heard Mr. and Mrs. Incredible argue in the front as to which direction was going to take them to Syndrome's robot. I bit my lip and looked over at Violet and Dash and they looked as horrified as I did.

Mr. Incredible began swerving the van back and forth and it lurched and slid across the street and brushed up against the sides and in reaction making sparkles go flying.

"W-we're goanna die…" I muttered miserably and closed my eyes and prayed in my head over and over again.

Violet and I screamed extremely loud as suddenly the van was going so fast it started to flip over and do death rolls down the street. I screamed my head off and was hoping somebody would find Figaro and feed him before I die from a freaking car crash!

The van then suddenly and most ironically stopped perfectly on its wheels and in a parking spot.

"A-are we dead yet…?" I muttered and slowly began to open my blue eyes.

"I-Is everybody okay back there…?" Mr. Incredible asked as he obviously looked shaken up himself.

Violet and Dash began to start laughing hysterically, "Super dooper, Dad!" Violet replied.

"Oh yea… Let's do that again…" I replied sarcastically and still felt myself clutching to the seat like a leech.

Mr. Incredible and Helen smiled but looked forward as they saw the Omnidroid walking through the streets.

"Wait here and stay hidden. I'm going in." Mr. Incredible stated and got out of the van.

OH HECK NO.

Mrs. Incredible obviously wasn't fond of that idea either as she jumped out of the van with him, "While what…? Wendy and I watch helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so!"

"I'm asking you to wait with the kids…!"

"And I'm telling you, you're my husband and not a chance!" Mrs. Incredible said as she brought her hand up to Mr. Incredible's face.

I peered out of the van with Dash and Violet as they looked at their parents.

"For better or for worse…" Mrs. Incredible stated but Mr. Incredible was having no part of it.

"I have to do this alone…"

I scoffed loudly, "Hey, Mr. Incredible…! Isn't that what you said to Buddy! Isn't that how all of this trouble had been caused…? Because you refuse to work with anyone, take your wife's word for it. Please…!" I insisted and he looked back at me taken back but turned around again and looked down.

Mrs. Incredible sighed and shook her head, "What is this to you, play time..?"

"No…!"

"So you can be Mr. Incredible again…?!"

"NO…!"

"So then what- what is it…?!"

"I-I – I'm not strong enough…!"

"Oh and this is going to make you stronger…?!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes as they continued to bicker. No matter what Mr. Incredible's decision was on this, I was going to make my own way. There was no way he was going to take down, Syndrome without my help. And maybe just maybe I could get through to Buddy Pine and get through this wall that he's made called Syndrome.

I looked back up from my thoughts and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Incredible were kissing each other. So I suppose as I had zoned out they got back together…? I really need to stop monologuing in my head so much…

I watched Mr. and Mrs. Incredible for a moment but was brought back into reality as Violet began screaming at the top of her lungs.

We looked over as the Omnidroid's claw like hand snatched onto the van roughly and smothered it into a pancake.

We all started running away from it but it began chasing after us. It's large like claw smashed down and hit the ground in front of Violet, Dash, and I. Violet screamed again and Mrs. Incredible looked back at us and yelled out our names in horror.

"DASH, VIOLET, WENDY… NO!"

The Omnidroid's claw tried to smash down on us again but Violet brought up her hands and created a force field around Dash, me, and herself. It kept smashing at the force field and it seemed like the bubble was flickering in and out. It didn't seem like it was taking the beating very well.

It soon used its whole round body and smashed down onto us and breaking the force field with it.

I couldn't even scream as I was thrown to the ground below me with Dash and Violet. The road was now dented and we lay there weakly. Violet seemed to take the worst of it as she laid there with her eyes closed. Dash quickly composed himself and got on top of Violet to wake her up. I groaned a bit and also pulled myself up and looked over at Violet in worry.

"Violet, wake up…! Please, Violet…!" Dash pleaded.

I gasped and looked up as the Omnidroid attempted to smash its body at us again.

"DASH, VIOLET…!" I screamed but the body wasn't able to touch us though, because Mr. Incredible jumped under and held up its body from crushing us.

I quickly ran over to Violet's side and did something I haven't done in awhile. I placed my hands on her body and suddenly an aura of green energy passed on to her body and began to heal her. Her body quickly reacted to the healing and she shot up and screamed, as soon as it was done Mrs. Incredible grabbed on to the three of us and drug us out from under the robot.

"I'm okay, mom really… W-Wendy… S-She Uhh-"

"I healed her… She'll be okay, Mrs. Incredible." I stated as Helen set Violet down as we ran behind a building as Mr. Incredible attempted to take care of the robot.

Mrs. Incredible glanced at me thankfully and then looked at her children, "Stay here… Okay…?" She instructed and began to run back to her husband.

"You can heal people…?" Violet and Dash asked in shock and I nodded.

"I don't call myself Detoxia, for no reason…I can fix just about any, _syndrome._.." I replied with a knowing sly smile. They grinned back at me before I nodded towards them and began running forwards to follow Mrs. Incredible.

I saw Mr. Incredible wrestling with the robot and I decided it was time to kick in some more heroic work. I jumped up and flew up into the air and focused energy through my body and the green aura began to glow from me once again.

I flew forwards over the robot and attempted to throw tons of green energy disks and beams at the exterior of the robot but it didn't seem to be doing a whole lot. One of its claws attempted to rush forward and snatch at me but I was able to evade it before it grabbed on to me.

"She can fly too…?" Violet muttered in shock and Dash nodded eagerly.

"YEAH…! She saved my life that way! She's awesome…!"

Violet smiled largely and then looked back at me in admiration.

I extended both of my hands and threw another giant green wave of energy. I looked over from in the air to see Mr. Incredible and a new face sliding in all 'coolly'.

It was Frozone..!

He slid across the street while sliding above the ice paths he created in front of him and began blasting ice at the arms of the robot to freeze it from being able to move its claw arms.

It didn't last very long as the strong arms broke through the ice and slammed into Frozone and threw him into a building roughly.

I gasped and squealed as two of the robot's arm claws began chasing me through the air. I screamed as I flew around in twists and flips to avoid being caught but unfortunately it got me from behind in which making me propel over and into a building just as roughly as Frozone.

I yelled out in pain and rubbed the back of my neck with a low growl. This stupid robot wasn't playing…!

I quickly jumped back up and into the sky and attempted to heal myself a little which eased the pain a lot. The other supers attempted to keep attacking the Omnidroid but nothing really seemed to be working!

I flew over next to Mr. Incredible side and started to yell, "What are we going to do…?! Nothing is working…!"

He looked at me and then glanced down with a frown in thought. It was then when I noticed something lying on the ground in front of Mr. Incredible. I hovered down and grabbed it to examine it.

It was the device to Syndrome's glove. Why in the world was it lying here in the middle of the street…?! Speaking of which, where is Buddy…?!

W-was he okay…?!

N-no... Don't worry about him right now…! He's the reason we're in this mess!

"MR. INCREDIBLE, IT'S SYNDROME'S REMOTE…!" I hollered and rose it up in triumph.

He looked at me surprised but it was short lived as the robot's red eye turned to look at me when I had yelled that out so loud… How dumb of me…!

The robot's claw smashed down on me and in reaction making me cry out in pain. It began to raise me up like a toy machine claw and I quickly panicked and began clicking random buttons on Syndrome's remote device to make the robot stop.

Mr. Incredible yelled out my name in worry but suddenly I must have clicked the right button for the arm on the robot that was holding me literally just detached from its own body.

I dropped down with the arm and yelped as I hit the ground hard.

The robot attempted to now shoot blue lazars at Mr. Incredible and me (mostly me because I had the remote) but we both jumped away and kept doing our best to evade the blasts.

"WENDY… WENDY..! THROW IT…!" Dash yelled suddenly from the other side of the robot. I looked over at him in shock but did as I was told and brought back my arm and threw the remote device as hard as I could over to Dash.

Apparently, my throwing skills sucked really badly as it went way farther than intended.

"UH-OH…!" Dash yelped and began chasing after the remote that I threw horribly. The robot noticed this action and began to shoot lazars at Dash as he ran at super speed to catch the remote.

I watched in worry and couldn't help but think this is why I never ever played any form of foot ball while I was in school!

Dash ran forwards and onto a lake that was in front of a building and caught the remote. He kept running but was stopped when a car in front of him exploded from the lazars the robot was shooting.

"TAKE OUT ITS GUNS…!" Mr. Incredible suddenly yelled and Helen and I looked over at him.

I nodded quickly and flew back up into the sky and began throwing as many green energy blasts as I could at the guns on the robot's head. Mrs. Incredible on the other hand picked up an object from the ground and flung it over at the guns as well.

The robot caught sight of Frozone as he slid across the ice paths and went over the fires around Dash. He grabbed on to him and began sliding away but the robot wasn't going to stop there. It rolled up into a giant ball and began rolling its way to go and crush Frozone and Dash under its weight.

Frozone slide across the water of the lake and the robot jumped up and smashed up into the water while creating a huge wave that flew up. Frozone quickly turned his back a bit and froze the entire wave into soft snow.

I watched but suddenly saw the remote of Syndrome's fly away from Dash's hands as he crashed down into the snow.

I sped over from in the sky over to the remote and almost snatched the remote but the robot looked over at me and all of a sudden shot out its arm claw and it flew over and ran right into me. The robot chased after me and Frozone slid by and iced the ground under the robot to stop it from chasing after me. The legs of the robot began to slip and slide on the ice and soon Mrs. Incredible threw her elastic body out while holding onto a light pole and tripped the robot down.

The eye of the robot looked up and the claws came back out and attempted to grab the remote but Violet sped by invisibly and took it into her hands. She screamed as it tried to blindly smash her but she was dodging it well enough not to get crushed.

She was able to mix it up and make the legs criss-cross together which made it stumble a bit. She ran from under the robot and to her mom, Dash, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone. I picked myself up and pushed myself out of the claw of the missing arm and then flew back up and back over towards the others.

"Mom, mom I got the remote!" Violet declared as she waved the remote in her mom's face.

"A remote… A REMOTE THAT CONTROLS WHAT…?" Frozone yelled in shock.

"Violet…! Start clicking buttons!" I yelled to her and she nodded quickly and stuck her tongue to the side a bit as she began pressing randomly to make the robot do anything that could be useful for us.

Violet screamed as the robot came close and smashed its claw down in front of her. She clicked once more randomly and the robot suddenly shot up like a rocket.

"THE ROBOT…?!" Frozone yelled out again in shock.

Aren't we a little slow today…?!

The robot flew forwards and crashed into a building roughly. Dash and Violet began fighting over the remote as they both began pressing random buttons on it that didn't seem to be doing a whole lot.

Suddenly, Mr. Incredible started to run forwards with the same missing claw of the robot that had entrapped me. Frozone was attempting to create a wall of ice to temporarily detour the robot. It quickly began to smash away at the ice though. Mr. Incredible yelled at his wife to click the button again. I looked back at him oddly and Helen did as she was told but the claw just started to rotate.

"NO THE OTHER ONE…!" He called out desperately and Mrs. Incredible seemed to not listen completely as she didn't click the button right away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING…?! CLICK THE BUTTON…!" Mr. Incredible yelled out desperately.

"NOT YET, I'M WAITING FOR A CLOSER TARGET…!" she yelled back.

Soon enough she clicked the button and the rocket that was attached to the claw began to erupt.

"EVERYBODY DUCK…!" Mr. Incredible yelled and we all did as we were told and bent down as the claw type rocket zoomed forward and put a huge gaping hole straight through the robot's middle.

As soon as it did the Omnidroid flickered with electricity and soon began to lean to the left and fall straight into the lake and then explode.

I breathed out shakily in relief and put a hand over my chest with a large grin coming upon my face.

"WE DID IT…!" I cheered ecstatically.

This was the most horrifyingly fun thing I've ever had happen in my entire life…!

We all began to smile widely and look relieved.

"Hey Zone..!" Mr. Incredible finally greeted him better.

Frozone started to laugh and smile at his friend while pointing his finger at him.

I looked around me as Metrocity citizens began to walk over to us while clapping and cheering. My heart was pattering a hundred miles per hour. I was actually being cheered on by real people! For saving their lives! I don't think I've ever been so proud of myself!

See…! This is what I'm talking about! Why would I ever want to be the bad guy when being good has way better outcomes like this!?

But unknowingly to us someone had awoken from unconsciousness on a small building.

I smiled and laughed as one of the citizens came over and pat me on the back thankfully.

"Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you…!?"

I giggled a bit geekily and shook my head confidently, "No need! Just continue to stay safe citizen!" I stated a little more 'rehearsed' sounding than meant to be.

"Ah-ha just like old times..!" Frozone said with a grin as he looked around at the many people. Mr. Incredible smiled lightly and patted or more like hit Frozone on the back 'friendlily'.

"I've never been so excited in my life!" I whispered loudly to Mrs. Incredible and she chuckled from my geeky-ness that was showing way more than I wanted it to.


	10. Chapter 10: True Heroism

Chapter 10: True Heroism

Eventually, we were brought into a car by the police chief. I sat down next to the Incredibles and looked at the old business looking man in front of us as he started to speak to us as the car was in motion.

"They've frozen all of Syndrome's assets. If he even sneezes we will be there with a hanky and a pair of hand cuffs. The people of this country are in debt to you."

"Does this mean we can come out of hiding…?" Mr. Incredible asked hopefully.

"Let the politicians figure that out…" he said while waving his hand a bit.

"But I've been asked to make sure that everything is taken care of. You did good Bob."

I smiled a bit and still felt really proud of myself though a bit of worry consumed me for different reasons.

The first one was less of a concern. How would I get Figaro and my stuff back from the island…?

But my biggest issue was... Where in the world was Syndrome? I find it a tad weird he just disappeared out of thin air. Wasn't he going to finish off the robot himself (well cheating of course; with his remote)? I thought he was going to proclaim himself some mighty super hero. If he didn't do that…Where in the world was he now…?!

I hated that I worried about him but I knew I still cared WAY more than I wanted too. I didn't want to admit it so openly but I knew I loved him. And I felt like that was never going to change…

"You were really great back there, Wendy…" Violet said suddenly which brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at her a bit taken back but grinned never less.

"Yeah well… You were even better!" I snickered and she laughed timidly and shook her head.

"Wendy… Do you really plan on staying Detoxia if the supers are brought back to the city…?" Mr. Incredible asked curiously and I smiled at him.

"Defiantly…! This was the most exciting day of my life! I finally get to be a hero…My own hero!" I said and hinted on the Incredigirl thing. Sure, a sidekick is great and all… But being your own hero sounds WAY more awesome to me!

He laughed and nodded, "I think you'll do great."

I felt my heart flutter at that and I giggled girlishly, "Why thank you, Mr. Incredible!"

"YEAH WENDY…! YOU WERE SO COOL! YOU WERE ALL LIKE…! FLYING AND SWOSH! A-AN-AND THEN YOU BLASTED THE ROBOT WITH YOUR GREEN POWERS AND BOOM! IT WAS AMAZING! NOT TO MENTION YOU HEALED VIOLET WITH YOUR POWERS!" Dash started to basically yell out dramatically in admiration towards me and I could do was sit there with a blush from all the compliments I was receiving while laughing like an idiot.

Suddenly, Helen gave a distressed look as she was on her cell.

"Bob, listen to this!" she stated and put her cell over close to Bob while setting it on speaker phone.

When she did I could hear some girl screaming and yelling incomprehensibly with a baby crying loudly in the background.

"Whoa, what's going on…?" I muttered as I stared over at Mr. And Mrs. Incredible with an odd expression.

Soon she calmed down on the next phone message but now she sounded almost creepily calm, "Hi this is Karri, sorry for freaking out but your baby has _*special needs*_ anyway, thanks for sending a replacement sitter-"

"**REPLACEMENT**…? I didn't call for a replacement!" Helen spoke fearfully over the phone to her husband.

"Wait you two have a baby …!?" I was much ignored though as they started bursting out of the car towards their house.

"W-wait…!" I yelped and jumped out with the family and chased after.

We all ran in and suddenly were zapped and frozen as Syndrome was inside.

"Shhh, the baby's sleeping..." Syndrome said and started laughing wickedly.

OH BLOODY HELL, IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON THAT BABY, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HAVE THE HANDS TO DO IT AGAIN! NOBODY TOUCHES POOR INNOCENT CHILDREN, ESPECIALLY BABIES! (Nobody messes with my maternal instincts!)

"You took away my future. I'm simply returning the favor… O-oh but don't worry, I'll be a good mentor, supportive, encouraging! Everything you _weren't_! And in time who knows he might make a good *sidekick*." Syndrome said with a smug smirk and then threw us over to the side and let us free of the zero point energy beam.

"HA-HA!" Syndrome laughed and suddenly blasted the top of the roof off and began to fly up with his rocket boots.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY BOB!" Helen yelled fear-stricken for her baby.

"THAT'S A POOR DEFENSELESS BABY YOU, TWIT!" I yelled angrily and glared up as he flew up with the crying babe.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW!" Mrs. Incredible screamed and jumped up and watched her baby extend his little arms out towards his mother and crying hysterically.

"Not on my watch…" I muttered darkly and jumped up and soon began flying after Syndrome in the air.

Syndrome glanced down and saw me flying towards him with a face of pure disgust.

"YOU CAN FLY…?!" Syndrome muttered in disbelief and scowled loudly and tried to fly faster up as I trailed after him as fast as possible.

"Hold on baby! I'm coming!" I yelled out worriedly as the baby continued to cry but suddenly he turned to look at Syndrome and shockingly he literally combusted into flames.

The baby just turned into flames…

HIS WHOLE BODY TURNED TO FIRE…!

…..

Syndrome noticed this most quickly and looked at him in horror and then the baby transformed and now had metal type skin that was too heavy for Syndrome to carry as he started to sky-dive down a bit from the weight while yelling.

THAT BABY WAS A SUPER! I shouldn't be so psyched right now!

I took this to my advantage and flew over towards him and grabbed on to the baby.

"LET HIM GO!" I yelled out and Syndrome struggled to tug-a-war him back.

"NO…!"

"YES…!"

The baby then started to vibrate so furiously in Syndrome's arms he was having a hard time holding on to him. It was even causing me to have a difficult time clinging on to him. Abruptly, the baby turned red and looked like a demon as it grabbed on to Syndrome in rage and started to attack him.

I hovered at their side and watched with my mouth agape. I didn't even know what to say or do! The baby seemed to be taking care of itself quite well!

"Come on, baby! I'll take you back to your mommy!" I cooed and attempted to grab on to the demon like baby again.

The baby didn't listen though as he jumped onto Syndrome's back and started hitting him and pulling his hair out.

Dear mercy…

The baby then crawled down Syndrome's body and down to his leg and tore one of his rocket boots off.

"W-wait baby…! Don't!" I yelped and started to feel worried for Buddy now.

Syndrome's flight pattern was broken off and he zoomed upwards and hit the ship that was above the house roughly and in reaction making him accidently drop the poor little demon child.

Mr. Incredible from below threw his wife up and she caught the baby into her elastic arms. The baby changed back and cuddled into his mother lovingly as she brought him close to her.

I glanced down at Helen but quickly returned my attention back to Syndrome. He yelled and clung on to the ship's side as he was unable to fly properly now. I fly over in front of him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Syndrome, please…"

"THIS ISN'T THE END OF IT…!"He yelled out in rage to the Incredibles and me.

"AND I WILL GET YOUR SON, EVENTUALLY!" Syndrome added while looking down at Mr. Incredible before turning back to look at me.

I growled and grabbed on to him and tried to pull him off of the ship in fury.

"GET OFF!" he shouted in rage.

"NEVER..!"

He struggled to get me off but too much of my surprise he pulled his fist back and punched me as hard as possible. I screamed and stumbled back in the air while holding my face where he had punched me. Right as that had happened Mr. Incredible from below threw up a car and it was heading straight towards Syndrome.

"Oh no…" he muttered darkly as he saw the car flying forward. It then hit next to him and exploded and then propelled Syndrome over towards the jet engine.

I regained my composure and ignored the nasty gash and blood that was now running down my face as I flew straight up back towards Syndrome. I saw that he was clinging on to the ship for dear life as the jet engine was pulling him in.

My pale blue eyes widen in horror.

"BUDDY…!" I screamed fearfully and grabbed onto his arms. He looked at me panicked and attempted to hold on my arms to the best of his ability.

"HOLD ON!" I shouted and gripped on to his arms as hard as I could but I could feel the rush of the jet engine pulling him in and our hands were slipping from each other's arms.

I gritted my teeth roughly and then screamed as Buddy's cape suddenly caught on to the blades of the engine

**"NOOOOOOO…!"** I wailed out with a blood curling scream.

Buddy looked at me one last time with fear-stricken eyes before his long cape tugged him back and into the jet engine.

I screamed again and hot tears ran down my face suddenly an explosion then erupted from the engine Buddy was sucked into. I felt my body being thrown from the explosion and I was quickly thrown into a state of shock that was almost like unconsciousness. The world around me seemed to slow down into slow motion. I could hear an ear piercing ringing and everything else seemed to fade away into silence.

My body began to hurdle down towards the earth at an alarming speed and my eyes closed as the ringing continued to consume me. My body and mind gave away. I was too weak to react.

My mind shut off.

"MOM, DAD, LOOK ITS WENDY!" Violet screamed in horror as she saw me twirling downwards in unconsciousness.

Mrs. Incredible gasped and pulled out her elastic stretchable arms as she handed the baby over to Mr. Incredible. She caught me and brought me over towards the rest of the Incredibles family before I hit the ground.

She then set me on the ground gently and looked scared as the others did too.

"She's not dead is she…?!" Dash asked fearfully.

"Wendy, wake up!" Mrs. Incredible urged and tried to tap my cheek a couple times to wake me up but I was still completely out.

"Oh no…" Violet muttered miserably with her eyes as wide as can be.

But abruptly after Violet spoke a green energy suddenly began to glow from my entire body and the wounds on me began to heal themselves.

"Oh thank the Heavens! She's healing herself!" Helen stated in relief.

My unconsciousness didn't last long as my regeneration fully recovered my body within an instant.

I coughed painfully for a moment before I threw myself up into a sitting position as my eyes snapped opened in terror.

"WHERE IS HE…?! WHERE'S BUDDY…? BUDDY…!" I hollered in panic and Helen gasped and tried to hold me down a bit.

"Shhh, Shhh calm down…"

"NO…! NO… WHERE IS HE…?!" I cried out and shoved myself up from her grip and looked around at all the rubble from the ship that was lying around. My eyes scanned the area frantically.

"BUDDY…!?" I screamed out again and began running to random pieces of rubble and scavenging through them to find Syndrome.

"BUDDY, WHERE ARE YOU…!" I cried out and almost collapsed a few times from rushing so fast over to different places to try and find him.

The Incredibles looked over at me with pity as I ran around in hysterics, running, screaming, and crying.

"Wendy…He's gone." Mr. Incredible spoke up solemnly.

I froze and felt my body shiver in anger and severe heartbreak. I snapped back over in his direction with a glare, "NO, YOU'RE WRONG!" I yelled and started to run behind what was left of the house to search for more of the rubble.

"Come on, come on, come on, Buddy… P-please…" I muttered out in tears as I kept going through scatter pieces of metal, ash, and some fire.

It was then I noticed something white under a large chunk of the broken ship. I gasped in anguish and sped over and fell to my knees as I dug through to reach out for whatever was under it.

My hand made contact with an arm and soon I found Buddy.

"Oh my God… Oh my God…" I repeated over and over again as I used all my strength to begin and tug him out from under the large chunk of ship.

He appeared to be barely awake, surprisingly not completely unconsciousness but he didn't seem all there either.

He was bleeding more blood than I had ever seen in my entire life and it made my stomach flip in death rolls. I felt sick, so sick.

I trembled and shook over him and brushed some of his ginger hair from his face. His ocean blue eyes seemed to have a hard time focusing but he soon enough very slowly looked straight at my face while lying there very much near death.

"Oh no-Oh n-no… B-B-Buddy I-I'm so s-sorry!" I cried and kept brushing my hand through his hair as I looked down at him with the most sadness I had ever felt in my entire life.

He looked up at my pale tear-stricken face weakly, "W-Wendy…" he muttered shakily.

"I-I didn't know you… could fly…" he kept muttering and suddenly but faintly placed his gloved hand on my cheek while looking up at me affectionately.

I shook my head quickly as I stayed kneeling beside him.

"N-no, that doesn't matter…! B-Buddy p-pleas-"he cut me off as he ran his weak hand down the side of my cheek lightly.

He smiled faintly, "Wendy…W-what I said w-was wrong…"

"W-what…?" I breathed out in confusion.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply as he struggled to keep breathing as it began to become shallow.

"I-I was…Wrong….I-I….I do need you…I-I take it back…"

"Oh Buddy... P-please…That never changed…Buddy p-please…K-keep your eyes open… Keep speaking to me… D-Don't DIE! DAMN IT, DON'T DIE…!" I choked out and leaned myself on to him while crying out painful sobs.

"Y-You can't die, Buddy… I need you too! I do…! I need someone to count on! I need to count on you!"

"Wendy…" he spoke quietly as he opened his eyes to look back at me. His whole body was becoming cold and almost death like.

"I love you…"

I jerked myself back up and looked at him eye to eye once more. Breathy noises fell from my mouth but no words could be spoken.

"I A-always have…I-I'm sorry…."

"NO…! Don't say that and then die on me! YOU CAN'T OKAY…!? I LOVE YOU TOO! I'VE ALWAYS HAD…! I CAN'T LOSE YOU…! I c-can't….Please….I need you….I-I really need you… Who's going to be my hero when no one is around…?"

He chuckled weakly and breathed out again and tried to speak but nothing but a little bit of blood dripped from his mouth.

I choked out another painful sob and then cupped his face into my hands as I looked at him intensely and leaned my forehead up against his.

"Don't close your eyes…Stay with me…" I begged and kissed the top of his forehead repeatedly and wished that was some kind of way to revive him from on-coming death.

"I-I'm... - I'm…. s-sor-…ry…" Buddy breathed out one last time before his bright blue eyes closed and didn't reopen.

"NOOOOOOOOO….!" I screamed and threw myself more on him and cried as I felt like my heart completely shattered.

I sat there on him and sobbed for a couple of minutes. His breathing had stopped and there was no sign of any life.

I grit my teeth together and felt panic strike my entire body like a whip.

I pulled myself away from his motionless body a bit and then placed my shaky hand on to his cheek as I stared down at him.

I slowly leaned myself in and placed my lips on to his own.

"I love you…" I murmured into the kiss.

Tears streamed down my face and dripped down on to his own now deathly pale face.

I clung on to him and didn't let go as I kept my lips against his own.

I wouldn't let go…

I couldn't….

I backed my face away just enough so our noses were now brushing up against each other. I placed my hands on each side of him and went into a deep concentration.

"H-Heal him… Heal him… Heal him….Please…Heal him…" I repeated over and over again and my hands began to glow a bright green from each side of him. I shuttered and put all my mind, body, and spirit into my power. I concentrated so much I felt my body give in from so much power being drawn out of me. I fell against his unmoving chest and I let my body lay there limp on him with my face never leaving his face.

I closed my pale blue eyes as more warm stray tears fell upon his face.

"Live… F-for me…Please, you can even take all my power with it… I don't care…if I have too… I-I don't care take it all…L-let him live… I love him…Please…" I whispered weakly.

I placed another kiss on his lips and suddenly my body began to shimmer and shine a bright green like never before. It grew larger and brighter around me and even began to glow around Buddy as I embraced him on the ground with a kiss.

The green lights flickered and danced around us. And bright sparkles and light engulfed us and suddenly I heard something…

A heart beat…

HIS HEART BEAT…!

I gasped loudly and jerked my head up to see him begin to squirm on the ground with his eyes still closed.

I began to start hyperventilating, "BUDDY A-ARE YOU…?!"

I then heard him groan and my heart lifted up from the heaviness it was set under.

"BUDDY…!" I shouted again in happiness.

The severe wounds on Buddy began to fade away slowly and his breathing seemed to rapidly return back to a normal pace.

I started laughing breathily in relief as his bright blue eyes fluttered open to see me again.

"Wendy…?"

"BUDDY…!" I shouted and shoved myself on him and began hugging him as tightly as possible. Buddy seemed a bit surprised but embraced me back just as tightly.

Once I let go of him I still sat on top of him and looked down at him lovingly, "I-I thought I lost you!" I cried out.

He seemed a bit out of it still as he pulled himself up, as I also pulled myself off, now we were both sitting there and facing each other.

"Y-You….You… Saved me…?" he muttered out in which sounded like disbelief.

"W-What…? Of course…! Why wouldn't I…?"

He looked at me in a daze and almost a bit remorsefully.

"W-why…? I treated you so….So…so poorly…"

I gave a sad expression and stared at him silently for a moment.

"I even hurt you…" he muttered lowly and slowly extended his gloved hand towards me and brushed his hand gently across the side of my forehead in where he had landed the hit.

I reached out and grabbed his arm lightly while looking at him carefully, "Syndrome-"

"N-no don't…please just…Just call me Buddy…" he muttered and looked down with a troubled expression.

I felt a smile twitch upon my lips, "Y-you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that…" I whispered out sadly.

He looked back at me a bit taken back but then looked down again and shook his head, "Wendy…I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything then…"

"No…That's the easy way out…" he spoke up and looked me back in the eyes.

"I-I'm … I… Jeez… I don't even know why I would bother… Why would you even bother to forgive me…?"

I shook my head and leaned in closer towards him, "Buddy…You're forgiven…"

"W-what…?"

I smiled lightly and then looked down with my smile, "Forgive and forget… You made some big mistakes Buddy…But not forgiving people only causes a burdened heart. I learned that…From you…Mr. Incredible made a mistake a long time ago…You never forgave him…You now are the one to make the mistakes but I'm not going to be the way you were… I'm going to forgive you… Because that is what a true hero does. Small virtues like that are what makes us super, Buddy…Not super-powers, catch-phrases, or flashy clothing…No…Doing what is right for the better of people and others because you have enough strength and love in your heart to do so is what true heroism is. No matter if you have the strength of million men or the power to barely get out of bed in morning, it doesn't matter. As long as you have those virtues and love in your heart… Anyone can be a super…All it takes is to believe that in yourself."

Buddy stayed quiet for a long moment while looking down as he processed what I had just said. I smiled and reached forward and took the black mask off of his face. His blue eyes shot back up to my own pale blue eyes. He looked confused by my action and I slowly reached to my face and took off my own black mask and set them aside.

"I want to see Buddy not Syndrome for a moment." I spoke up and then leaned in and pressed my lips up against his. He swiftly reacted as he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him and he deepened the kiss.

"I love you…" we both muttered to each other in unison.

"Syndrome…" the voice of Mr. Incredible spoke up as he began to walk over towards us.

Buddy quickly pulled himself back and snapped his view over towards Mr. Incredible with a deep hateful glare.

"Mr. Incredible…" he muttered under his breath loathsomely.

The two stared back at each other with looks that could kill. I had to do something before this got ugly again.

"So he lived… Now he can spend the rest of his life in prison where he belongs." Mr. Incredible stated coldly and Buddy scoffed bitterly.

I looked back and forth between the two and then shook my head, "That's enough you two!" I spoke up and began to stand up with Buddy also standing up but not taking his eyes of animosity away from Mr. Incredible.

The two of them eventually both looked over at me a bit taken back.

"Look where all this has gotten us. We need to stop this right now, right here before it just ends up killing the both of you. And I want neither of you to die…" I said seriously and eyed both of them intently as they stared back and glanced at each other in distaste.

"Mr. Incredible… Okay so you made a large mistake that hurt Buddy terribly and it was most avoidable. Buddy you made the large mistake of letting that mistake rule your life as up until now. My point is… I see something that neither of you may see but I see redemption."

"Redemption…?" Mr. Incredible muttered in doubt as he glanced at Buddy who sneered at him with a frown.

"Yes, redemption…"

"Wendy, you're not telling me you think HE can atone for what he has done. Even if he does he deserves nothing but to be punished for his crimes." Mr. Incredible said and Buddy sneered again.

"YEAH, WELL APPARENTLY WENDY SEES SOMETHING IN ME THAT YOU DON'T, **JUST LIKE ALWAYS**! Now shut up and listen to her!" Buddy hissed and I sighed in frustration. Getting these two to console with each other was going to be one big unruly dog fight.

"Both of you be quiet…" I resorted and sighed again, "Look Buddy… Even though you most likely do not see it Mr. Incredible really IS remorseful for what he did to you 15 years ago. Right, Mr. Incredible…?" I said and glanced at Bob indifferently.

Mr. Incredible sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well yeah… I am sorry for what I did it was wrong and I really do wish I could have had changed the outcome of it…I just panicked when Bomb Voyage had latched a bomb on to you… It was so frustrating…I should have come to you afterwards to explain to you personally some things but I had to get married that same night…I was ignorant then to know how badly you took all of that…I didn't know… And I'm sorry, Buddy…" Mr. Incredible confessed and Buddy stared at him with a straight face but you could tell he was taking it in and mulling it over carefully.

"You should be sorry…" Buddy muttered darkly and I glared him a bit and he seemed to notice and he sighed heavily before thinking of something to add to the conversation.

"After that night it broke me… You literally RIPPED me apart! All I wanted was to help to be the hero that Mr. Incredible would love and want to work beside. But you know what you told me…! You never cared…-"I quickly cut Buddy off before he just made himself angrier.

"Buddy…Forgive Mr. Incredible… You have the chance to be the super you always wanted to be. And the first step to that is to forgive Mr. Incredible**… You have too.** You can't go on with that grudge any longer or it will continue to consume you and eat away at you. You have to find it within yourself to forgive him… You have too… If not for yourself or Mr. Incredible… Do it for me…" I stated firmly and watched him as he looked at me shocked.

Mr. Incredible looked at me wide eyed and then glanced at Buddy who looked down to the ground and grumbled to himself as he fought furiously with himself.

"Buddy please, you have to do this for yourself…. I don't want to see you like this anymore. I know more than anyone else you're capable of so much more and I believe in you."

"Even if I do… What's the point in it? I'm still going to be thrown into prison for the rest of my life…" Buddy muttered to himself darkly as he stared at the ground with a troubled expression.

I sighed lightly and glanced at Mr. Incredible as he watched Buddy fight a war inside his mind. It was obvious part of Buddy wanted to listen to me and just get all this madness over with. But the other side of Buddy that was torn and hurt cried out for vengeance.

"Buddy, if it makes you more apt to forgive me… I'll forgive you for what you had done to my family and all of Metrocity…" Mr. Incredible spoke up solemnly.

Buddy's eyes flashed over towards Mr. Incredible in stupor. He began to shake his head broadly, "You mean… After all I did to you… You still would…-"Buddy faltered and he legitimately looked like he couldn't comprehend Mr. Incredible's benevolence.

"Remember what I said about true heroism, Buddy…?" I spoke out softly and gently set my hand on to Buddy's shoulder as I looked at him intently.

He continued to stare at Mr. Incredible while breathing slightly heavily and almost shaking a bit. It was as if he was staring at an old dead friend maybe an enemy it was hard to understand the expression on Buddy's face. It looked so troubled and desperate to seek out answers to his confusion.

"W-why…? You're supposed to hate me…! I-I am your arch-nemesis…I-I'm…-"

"Buddy Pine…" Mr. Incredible spoke up and stared at Buddy sadly.

"No… I'm…I-I…."Buddy shook in his disorientation and his eyes grazed down to the ground and he almost looked panicked to grasp for a real identity.

"He's right, Buddy… You no matter what you call yourself are still Buddy Pine. Please… Be the Buddy I know and love… Don't do this to yourself… Make amends for a better, brighter future. You can do that... I'll make sure of it… You won't rot away in prison… All you have to do… Is forgive…You don't even have to forget but you know and I know you know that you need this more than anything else right now, Buddy. Please just do it…"

"But everything I worked for… Everything I planned…"

"It's gone…Now you need to start anew. It's three words away…" I continued to plead with Buddy.

He was balling his fists up into tight balls and his walls began to break and shatter. Tears began to engulf Buddy's vision. All that pain that had been locked up for so long came rushing out in full force. He couldn't control it. He couldn't do that any longer. Not even Syndrome could push it away.

"I…I…-" Buddy spoke hoarsely and began swiftly rubbing at his eyes to make the tears go away but the more he wiped them away the more came flooding down. I slowly walked forward and embraced Buddy from behind as his body was quivering in so much pent up pain.

He continued to hyperventilate and Mr. Incredible watched him with sad eyes.

"You can forgive me, Buddy. It won't make you look weak. Wendy is right, you know…" Mr. Incredible said quietly and seemingly couldn't believe himself at how much hurt actually was tormenting Buddy.

**"I FORGIVE YOU, OKAY…!?"** Buddy finally snapped out very loudly as he looked up from the ground and stared at Mr. Incredible through bright wide frustrated eyes.

Mr. Incredible started to smile lightly and he extended his hand over towards Buddy for him to shake. I backed away from Buddy and stared in astonishment. Buddy actually said it.

Buddy was still shaking and tears continued to conquer over him as they slide down his face. Buddy looked down at Mr. Incredible's hand reluctantly.

I didn't say anything as I watched Mr. Incredible watch him carefully as he continued to hold his hand out for Buddy.

Buddy scowled a bit to himself before giving in everything and very, very slowly inching his hand over towards Mr. Incredible to shake as a gesture and seal of forgiveness that for so very long needed to be addressed.

Once their hands met, Buddy stared down at their hands in disbelief. Mr. Incredible began to shake his hand lightly even though Buddy wasn't reciprocating the hand shake as he was too busy entranced by the handshake and thoughts.

"You made the right choice, Buddy…Thank you…" Mr. Incredible stated lightly.

I smiled and nodded as I watched Buddy's face for the first time seem to falter into a small smile. It was like the heavy weight that drug him down was thrown off. All the hatred and sadness he pent up were overcome.

"I never thought I would be forgiving you…" Buddy spoke up quietly.

"Maybe, Wendy is right… Maybe, there is a chance of redemption in you. Buddy… I'm so sorry for what happened… I'm glad you looked up to me as much as you did, but I was not the perfect role model back then… And I realize this… But Buddy, this gives you the chance to make an identity out of yourself."

"He's right again, Buddy… You don't have to be Mr. Incredible's shadow. You can be your own hero! You can even still be Syndrome… Not the bad guy… But the good guy Syndrome… That person you always dreamt of being. You never really wanted to be evil Buddy… I always knew that. You have too much of a hero's heart hidden within you to be a villain."

Buddy tensed up a bit and his smile became a bit larger as he took his hand back from Mr. Incredible, "You really think I can still be a hero…?"

"Of course, you can! I mean it's going to take time now… You might be disliked at first because of what happened but people will come around and you can still be Syndrome and I can be Detoxia…! We can both be super heroes!" I exclaimed and bent down and picked up our masks and put mine on and then placed his own mask into his gloved hand. Buddy stayed quiet and stared searchingly at the mask as he was consumed in thought.

Mr. Incredible smiled but seemed a bit unsure, "He's still going to have to go to prison though…-"I cut him off quickly as Buddy glanced over at Mr. Incredible and seemed vexed at his comment.

"No… I'm going to talk to the officials about it. Buddy isn't going to taught anything by being thrown into some small stuffed up cell by himself… It's a pointless effort…" I said seriously and glanced over at the street as I heard cop sirens finally blaring loudly and racing towards us.

Buddy looked at me but he also looked over as the cops were parking and running over towards us with their guns out and pointed at Buddy.

"GET ON THE GROUND..!" they yelled and Buddy watched and began to glare deeply at the cops.

"Wait..! Hold on…!" I yelled and walked in front of Buddy and in the line of fire if they were to shoot.

They looked at me in shock as they all started to mutter, "Detoxia..?"

Apparently, my name got out faster than I thought it had… I would be fangirling about this if it wasn't such a critical moment.

"I need to speak to your Uhh boss…? Don't shoot him, alright…?" I said as I put my hands up a bit in defense and they looked at each other strangely but nodded but they still had their guns up and pointed in my direction in case Buddy decided to do something menacing.

I then sighed and watched as the chief came walking up while looking at me strangely. The rest of the Incredible's family was also walking up from behind him.

"Looks like we got him, please step aside Detoxia. You've done well…"

"No…" I said while continuing to stand protectively in front of Buddy.

"Wendy, what are you…?" Buddy muttered and stared at me strangely from behind me as I continued to stand firmly in front of him.

"No..? What are you talking about…?" the chief asked with a confused expression.

"Please, I know I'm about to ask for a lot but don't arrest him… Instead…Uh… Let me handle him! I'll take full responsibility for him! I know he's done more than just… some wrong but throwing him into prison isn't going to fix anything!" I stated defensively and the Parr family, expect Mr. Incredible were all looking at me in shock.

The chief stared at me doubtfully, "I know you've done a lot for this city but he has done a lot of bad. Why would you ever want him to be roaming the streets unpunished? You know the public will not like that."

"I don't care what the public thinks… Have you ever heard of a thing called second changes, chief? I know that seems unbelievable after what has just happened but I will make sure to deal with him myself. He wants to amend for the wrong he has done and he can't do that if he's stuck in prison for the rest of his days! Just give me a chance… No, give him a chance… If you can do anything for me just do that…" I begged and was crossing my fingers tightly as the chief was mulling over the idea.

Buddy sighed and decided he should contribute a little bit to his own freedom.

"You should listen to her… I'm just saying…"

…Even if it wasn't a very good and helpful contribution…

Mr. Incredible decided to pry in as he stepped forward, "I think you should give her that responsibility, chief. Wendy is wise for her age. I can tell she knows what she is doing. After all he's done even I am asking you to let Syndrome be put under the responsibility of Detoxia. If anyone can keep Syndrome under control… it is her…" Mr. Incredible said firmly.

Helen looked horrified at her husband's words but didn't bother to say anything. Violet and Dash were a bit indifferent but they both trusted Wendy's word for keeping Buddy in check.

The chief sighed heavily and nodded after a moment, "Alright, alright… Fine… But if we find him doing ONE thing and I mean something as minor as taking candy from a baby. We will take over and take care of him ourselves." The chief implied seriously and Buddy's eyes widen.

He couldn't believe it… His own freedom was saved. After all the trouble he put everyone through. Not just Wendy but even Mr. Incredible himself pleaded for his freedom. He truly just couldn't believe it!

"If it makes anyone feel better… I'll pay someone to clean this mess up…" Buddy said a bit sheepishly as he glanced around at all the broken rubble of his trashed airship.

The chief sent him a warning glare and shook his head before gesturing his men to stop pointing their guns at Buddy. They obeyed and the chief began walking away while talking, "We're watching you Syndrome. Don't try anything…We mean it…" he said and began to walk off with the rest of the police force.

Buddy's tense body seemed to lighten up a bit as they began to walk away. And now it was just the Parr family and me.

"You're seriously going to let him go after he tried to kidnap my baby!" Helen snapped while holding Jack-Jack in her arms. The baby glanced over at Buddy and seemed to also sneer in distaste.

Bob sighed and ran his hand through his short blond hair, "That's a bad way to put it but yeah… I mean he's technically not getting away he's just not going to prison…" Mr. Incredible stated and glanced at Buddy who also had turned to glance at him a bit surprised.

I began to smile largely and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I rushed and threw myself into Buddy's arms and held him to me tightly. I was so happy right now! I actually was able to convince the police force to keep Buddy out of prison. Now that was an achievement worth praise after all he has jacked up.

Helen was obviously still not happy about the decision as she shook her head and looked peeved.

"You're not going to try and destroy Metrocity anymore are you…!?" Dash suddenly spoke up while eyeing Buddy with narrow eyes.

Buddy scoffed and shook his head, "No, _I'm not going to try and destroy Metrocity_!" he stated mockingly with over-exaggeration.

I backed out of his arms and looked up at him with a smirk, "Better not… You're my responsibility now." I said and he looked down at me and smirked back.

"Looks like the baby sitting roles have swapped…" I added and he rolled his eyes as I began to laugh at him.

"You're the worst baby sitter ever…!" I kept saying and he sneered playfully and pushed me a bit but not hard.

"Tell me about it…" Helen muttered darkly as she stared at Buddy through narrowed eyes and Jack-Jack blew out a raspberry at Buddy.

"So now what…?" Violet spoke up as she looked at everyone a bit perplexed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys… but Buddy and I have some discussing to do with super hero business and all that jazz." I said a bit dramatically.

"The city is still not accepting supers though, Wendy…" Mr. Incredible said as he looked over at me with his arms crossed.

"Do you honestly think this city is going to survive without heroes after what just happened…? Please they'll be begging for us back in… About a day… I'm sure…" I nodded and Mr. Incredible started to chuckle a bit.

"This is going to be a bit awkward for me isn't it…?" Buddy muttered randomly and I looked at him and grabbed on to his hand with a smile.

"We're goanna be the best duo of heroes Metrocity's ever seen!"

He looked down at me and smiled genuinely while squeezing my hand a bit.

"Well that's OBVIOUS enough…" Buddy stated and we both began to laugh with each other.

Things I say are going to be looking up for the better…!


	11. Chapter 11: the Epilogue

Chapter 11: the Epilogue

**7 years later**

A large wave of green energy blasted forward towards a large extremely bulky man dressed in unflatteringly tight macho suit who went running down the road with a giant metal hammer. I went flying above him with Syndrome flying next to me with his rocket boots on. The wave of energy hit him and made him stumble forward but he seemingly was able to quickly regain his balance and keep fleeing away from us.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Buddy shouted over towards me as he flew forward and in front of the giant macho man with the hammer.

"YOU DARE TO GET IN THE WAY OF MACHO SMASH! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he roared out furiously as he brought back his giant hammer and was about to hit Syndrome.

Buddy smirked and hovered in front of him while extending his arm and shooting Macho Smash with his zero point energy beam from his glove in which freezing him on the spot.

"YEAH, GO SYNDROME!" I cheered and watched as Buddy twirled himself around in the air and began making the Macho Smash ram against a building as he brought him around. Buddy then pointed upward and let the beam shut off as he let him fly up before he shot back at him and threw him down into the ground as hard as possible.

Macho Smash grumbled weakly on the ground as he was now lying on the ground in a dent in the street.

"Good job..! That should teach that muscle head a lesson!" I said and flew over and kissed Buddy on the cheek and he beamed a smile towards me in reaction.

"Yeah well… He was nothing, barely put up a fight!" Buddy stated smugly and flew down to the ground and shoved his foot on top of the big bulky macho man in pride.

I also flew down and giggled. Citizens from around came out of their hiding places and watched as the two of us had successfully taken down Macho Smash from destroying the city in his monstrous like rage.

They all began to start clapping and cheering as they gathered around us.

"Oh thank you Syndrome and Detoxia you're the best!" one of the citizens cried out.

"What would we do without you!"

"AWHHH IT'S SYNDROME AND DETOXIA…!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, SYNDROME…!"

Buddy grinned widely and waved airily, "And thank you random citizen!" Buddy stated cheesily as he pointed at the one citizen that thanked him and she giggled stupidly and swooned on the spot.

"Alright that's enough, smooth talker…" I said teasingly and Buddy snickered and waved at the citizens around us as they continued to cheer and the police began to show up to take care of Macho Smash.

The cops got out of the cars and ran over and Buddy stepped away from the villain and watched as they all began to grab a hold of him and shackle him up in hand cuffs.

"Good job, Detoxia and Syndrome. You've both done real good once again." The very old chief spoke as he walked up with his cane in hand.

"No big deal… All in a day's work…" Syndrome declared in pride and I nodded with a smile.

"Anything to keep the people save, chief."

"As expected of the two of you… And to think 7 years ago you were a villain… Nobody would even expect it now…" The chief chuckled and then coughed a bit.

"Yeah, those days are over… Life's much better now. I couldn't ask for more..! I'm a hero and I have Mrs. Pine, here." Syndrome teased and then kissed me on the lips lovingly. I blushed and snickered into the kiss.

"Oh stop, showing off." I inquired and he snickered.

"Not in this life…" he replied and I kept laughing girlishly at his flirty behavior.

The chief nodded awkwardly at us and looked over at his men and walked over towards them to make sure everything was going well.

Suddenly, my cell phone that I always kept on me went off and I quickly pulled it out and put it to my ear.

"Hello…? Yes, this is Wendy Pine… Uh-huh… Uh-huh… O-oh… Not again… Are you serious…? O-oh okay… We'll be there in just a second… Yeah….Okay…Good bye…" I paled and looked at Buddy sheepishly.

"Sounds like Ash got in trouble again at school…" I said and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Again..!? What now..?!"

"Uhh I don't know… Something about some boy making fun of her hair and she supposedly burned his hair off or something…"

Buddy paused and tried to contain the laughter, "Are you kidding..!? That's hilarious!"

"Buddy, you're not being a good role model…" I said while crossing my arms even though I was also holding back a bit of laughter. I mean come on… She burned the kid's hair, clean off!

Buddy sniggered and flew up back into the air with me following him.

"Guess we better go pick her and Finn up, huh..?"

"Uh… _Yeaaah_…!" I said obviously and he snickered a bit and flew off into the air with me.

"Oh there you are Mrs. And Mr. Pine… Your daughter here had another one of her little moments. PLEASE, fix her behavior or we will have to take some drastic matters." Ashlynn's teacher, Miss. Rosary stated harshly as she pushed the bright long red-headed 6 year old in front of us. (We were also back in normal casual attire)

Ash huffed irritably and glared the ground with her arms crossed.

"Ash… Why did you burn the boy's hair off…?" I spoke while placing my hands onto my hips as I looked down at her disapprovingly.

"HE DESERVED IT…! He kept making fun of my hair! He told me I had gingervitus and then called me tomato head..!" Ash whined and I heard Buddy start snort out a laugh as he glanced over at the now bald kid that had slight patches of hair that was walking by and crying his head off.

I elbowed Buddy roughly and looked back down at Ash as she continued to cross her arms and look down irritably.

"Ash, hunny you can't just go and use your powers like that…You have to learn to deal with people. Not everyone is going to be nice."

She looked up at me with her pale blue eyes and sneered, "Why should I be nice to people who are stupid!?"

I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Hi mom and dad..! Did Ash get in trouble again..?" our blonde son Finn called out and began running over with his blue backpack in hand.

"Shut up, water boy!" Ash hissed and glared Finn.

"Don't call me that!" he replied back

"Alright that's enough you two. You're going to give your mother an aneurism."

"An aneur-what…?" the two of them said in unison as they looked up at their Father in confusion.

"Let's just go… Ash you should really say sorry to that boy." I said and Ash sneered again.

"No..! I'm not saying sorry to that dumb boy!" Ash stated stubbornly and began walking along side us with Finn also following since the school was letting out right about now.

"Personally, I don't think she should say sorry… I mean the kid did pick on her…" Buddy spoke up as we began walking away from the school. I looked over at him with a glare and he put up his hands in defense a bit.

"I'm just being honest… Those kids need to be taught a lesson."

"See…! Dad even says its okay!" Ash stated out loudly and I sighed in frustration as I glanced at Buddy with a frown from all the most supportive help he was giving me.

I loved him but he could be a real dork of a parent sometimes…

"I think Ash is going to be a villain one day!" Finn laughed and Ash narrowed her eyes at her blonde blue eyed brother.

"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO..!"

"STOP…" I cut in and paused at the sidewalk and looked down at the two 6 year old twins even though they didn't look much alike.

"No one in this family is going to be a villain…" Buddy said in amusement as he looked down at the two children with a light smile.

"Well, I'm not! I'M GONNA BE A SUPER HERO JUST LIKE YOU ARE, DAD! I'M GONNA BE YOUR SUPER SIDE KICK ONE DAY!"

"Ohh now doesn't this sound familiar…" I muttered in sheer amusement as I saw Finn jumping up and down as he stared up at his Father with a giant grin and wide happy eyes.

Ash rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again as she looked away, "He's so annoying…" she muttered darkly to herself.

Buddy smiled at that and chuckled and put his hand down to ruffle Finn's hair.

"Of course and I bet they'll be no other side kick like you. You can most certainly count on me…" Buddy said with a knowing smile. It was like he was talking to his past self. It kind of made me feel sad and happy at the same time.

"What's he goanna do as a sidekick…? Throw some stupid water at people? Cause that's about all he can do…" Ash muttered and Finn snapped over and glared his sister.

"NOT UH..! I CAN DO LOTS OF COOL STUFF WITH MY POWERS UNLIKE YOU! ALL YOU DO IS BURN STUFF AND GET IN TROUBLE…!"

Ash glared her brother hard and suddenly threw a fire ball towards Finn and he gasped and brought his hands up and blocked it with a wall of water.

"STOP USING YOUR POWERS ON EACH OTHER..! You two know better!" I yelled and they looked down shamefully before muttering a sheepish sorry.

"Aren't you going to say anything…?" I inquired while looking over at Buddy as he just seemed to watch the situation a bit entertained.

"Huh…? Uh yeah...Stop kids…"

"Oh aren't you helpful…" I said sarcastically and began to walk over towards our expensive looking car while unlocking it with my keys. (We didn't live on the island anymore but obviously we were still filthy rich because of Buddy. He also stopped selling his gadgets to bad organizations. He just sold them to good trust worthy ones instead.)

We all then got in and Buddy started to drive the car back to the house as the kids were in the back and once again yelling at each other about something ridiculous.

"Ashlynn Pine… Stop arguing with your brother! You are still in trouble, missy. When we get home I want you to go to your room and no television!"

"WHAT…!? Why…?"

"You know why…!" I resorted and she snorted in anger and angrily leaned back in her seat while blowing some of her long bright red hair from her freckled face.

"Can I watch T.V…?!" Finn asked loudly with a grin.

"If you keep arguing with your sister, no…"

"Awhh…!"

"I wonder how Melody is doing at home with the new baby-sitter…" Buddy spoke up randomly as he talked about our youngest blonde little girl that was only one year old.

"Hopefully, better than that time you baby sat…" I replied and he scoffed and I began laughing dumbly at him.

"Dad was a baby sitter..!?" Finn exclaimed in shock.

"Err… Not really…" Buddy muttered and I continued to laugh at him.

"He baby sat Jack-Jack…"

"REALLY..!? I don't picture dad as a baby sitter!" Finn continued to speak and I continued to laugh as I could see the irritated expression on Buddy as he continued to drive.

"Like I said… I wasn't REALLY a baby sitter…" he inquired and soon enough he pulled up to the gates of our giant gorgeous estate.

He drove in and parked and let us all out.

I walked over towards him and pecked him on the cheek as he continued to have a dull expression.

"Aw, cheer up. It was funny…"

"Oh yeah, really funny…" Buddy stated sarcastically.

"I'm going to my room…" Ashlynn stated loudly and began storming away towards the mansion.

"Have fun, Ash…!" Finn started to laugh as he shot a jet of water at Ash and her face went red as her hair in anger.

"FINN..!" she screamed and began rushing in the mansion to chase him as Finn ran away laughing hysterically.

I sighed heavily as I watched the two run in to the house.

"Those two…" I muttered and Buddy chuckled and glanced over at the door too where they ran off.

"I wonder where Ash got that hot-temper of hers from."

"Not me… It was probably you."

"Why me..?" he asked in amusement.

"Because I'm not an assertive person…" I said and began brushing past him and towards the door.

"Not assertive, huh..? And I am…?"

"Maybe…" I shrugged and laughed as he began chasing after me with a doubtful smirk on his face.

"MRS. AND MR. PINE THERE YOU ARE! UMM YOUR BABY IS THE LOUDEST BABY I HAVE EVER BABY-SAT, UMM SO I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE TO UH LEAVE SORRY!" she basically screamed at us at the top of her lungs for no reason.

"Uhh oh no... Not again…" I murmured.

"WHAT…!?" she screamed as if she was deaf.

"Uh nothing… Here's your cash... Thanks anyways…" I muttered and took out my wallet and set some cash into her hand.

"YEAH SORRY BUT THANKS MR. AND MRS. PINE!" she screamed and waved off.

"Melody…" I muttered and began walking in with Buddy following behind me as I went into the living room to see her sitting there with my old fat kitty Figaro and crying extremely inhumanly loud.

"**I SUPPOSE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALL THREE OF YOUR CHILDREN HAVE SUPER POWERS**!" Buddy yelled as she tried to talk over Melody's ear-piercing screams.

**"WHY COULDN"T SHE BE SUPER POWERLESS LIKE YOU!"** I attempted to scream over her too.

Melody seemed to glance over at me and suddenly her crying stopped and she began to smile and giggle cutely as she saw her mother walk in the room.

I sighed heavily and walked over to pick her up from on the ground. "That's enough crying, Mel…" I cooed and she smiled brightly and hugged on to me as I continued to hold her.

Ash and Finn suddenly walked back up and Ash was completely soaked in water and Finn looked like he had been scorched with fire in some places.

Buddy turned and looked over at them while putting a hand to his face, "What happened..?"

They glanced at each other in anger and pointed and then both said at the same time.

"SHE/HE DID IT...!"

I looked over at them and sighed heavily and walked over and placed my hand over Finn's face while still holding Melody and healed his small burns on his face.

"ASH WHAT DID I SAY…Ugh… You know what just go to your room…Both of you!"

"BUT MOM…!" they both cried out.

"Listen to your mother!" Buddy intervened and they sighed heavily with an eye roll and sadly walked off and back to their rooms.

"Still like children, Wendy..?" Buddy asked teasingly once the two left to their rooms.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Melody on the head, "Yes, I still love my children. Even if they can be pains in the, you know what!"

Melody giggled again as I kissed her and I looked over at Buddy with a smile.

"Have you talked with Mr. Incredible at all lately..?" I asked randomly and he shrugged a bit.

"Not really… There's not too much to say…" Buddy said plainly and walked past me as he stared over in random direction on a table where papers were at that held some of Buddy's new prototype designs for different gadgets and what not.

"You know for you hating him so much you two have gone a long way… Honestly, I didn't think you would even want to see his face after that day when you forgave him." I replied and sat down on the couch while taking one of Melody's dolls that was on the couch and handed it to her to play with.

Buddy shrugged and sat down on a bar stool next to his work and then stared over at me.

"I forgave him for a reason…"

"Yeah and I'm very proud of you for that!" I exclaimed while eyeing over back at him with a light smile.

He eyed me in amusement, "I'm actually really glad I did…"

"I told you would…"

"I'm serious though… I have everything I could ever want…"

"Not like you didn't have that on that nifty little island you had…"

"No… I didn't have you or the kids… Plus, I wasn't considered a hero… Much more the opposite if you remember…" he said and I smiled sweetly at that.

"Awhh, I matter more than the island and villainy! That's adorable!"

"I'm serious, Wendy" he stated with an eye roll.

I chuckled and brushed my hand over Melody's blonde head as she played with her doll in silence. "I am too…" I stated with a smile and glanced over at Figaro as his fat old lazy butt jumped up on the couch and next to me contently.

Buddy smiled lightly and shook his head, "I love you Wendy…"

I glanced back over at him and smiled sweetly again, "I love you too, Buddy… More than anything in the world! Even more then I love comic books… You know… I still read those things… I'm such a big mature adult right?"

Buddy laughed and shook his head, "Never grow up, Wendy…"

"Oh, you know I won't…" I stated with a laugh and watched as Ash suddenly began chasing and screaming after Finn down the hall with her hair literally burning wildly on fire.

Oh boy… Here we go again…!

**The End…**


End file.
